S e c r e t s
by Orca Orcinus
Summary: Silverkit is a Secret, or, in other words, a spy, for ShadowClan. She has been sent out to bring a mate back to her birth Clan from ThunderClan. But can she choose between loyalty and true love? If she chooses her feelings, her life is at risk...
1. P r o l o g u e

**A/N: Welcome to my new fanfiction, **_**S e c r e t s. **_**Secrets is about a young cat destined to hide her feelings and everything else about her, just for her Clan. You'll find out more as you read! ( I also **_**do **_**use names by Erin Hunter once in a while, but that's not a big deal. You'll find that many of their names were used multiple times. )**

**Anyways, my name is Orca Orcinus. Backwards for Orcinus Orca, but who really cares? *sigh* Right, so no one likes too-long Author's Notes, so we shall head straight on to the Prologue right away! So, without further ado…here comes…the DISCLAIMER! :D **_**I do not own Warriors or any of its characters! **_**Okay, we've got that over with. Now, please bring a comfy blanket and a teddy bear, any pets you may have, and a drink. xD **

**So, please enjoy, and remember to **_**review! **_**I would appreciate it highly! **

**P r o l o g u e**

_S i l v e r k i t _followed her broad-shouldered father out into the camp. The nursery had been warm and comfortable, but the dawn air was misty and made Silverkit's eyes fuzzy. She blinked them; the tip of her tail flicked irritably, nervously, and excitedly all at the same time. _Today's the day, _she thought with a quick paw-lick, readying herself to groom her still-unruly pelt. She swiped her paws over her ears and gave her chest a quick lick, then shook her fur.

Rainstorm looked down at her, his gray fur flecked with black spots. His amber eyes were warm, though uneasy at the same time. Silverkit remembered his words: "You're doing this for your Clan, not yourself. You're doing it for your family, too, because if you fail, we all die." He had been very stern then, and Silverkit could barely believe that this was the same cat that had spoken to her before.

"I – uh, the Clan wishes you luck," he said, lowering his head. He had never been himself ever since Morningstar had chosen Silverkit to be the "Secret." Rainstorm then lost his fatherly affection and had kept his emotions to himself as best as he could. Birdfeather, Silverkit's mother, had grieved for the longest time. After, Silverkit was her only kit.

"Thanks," she mewed a bit disappointedly. She looked straight ahead, aware of the huge pale ginger tom trotting towards them, his icy blue eyes cold.

"You know what you have to do, right?" Rainstorm asked for the fiftieth time, his amber eyes flashing with sudden panic and worry. "You know you have to –"

"Find a mate and convince him to love me enough so that he can join ShadowClan and we can learn ThunderClan secrets? Yes, I think we covered that," Silverkit answered dryly, her voice sounding much older than it normally did. Morningstar now was fully able to hear them, so Silverkit and Rainstorm kept quiet and watched him with respectful eyes.

Morningstar glared down at Silverkit. "I hope she's ready," he growled to Rainstorm, his eyes filled with accusation. "You should have fed her more and trained her better."

Rainstorm's neck fur began to rise, but he meowed calmly, "I'm aware of all that, Morningstar. I'm sure she's ready." He looked at his daughter. "Don't you think so, Silverkit?" Without waiting for her to answer, he turned back to Morningstar. "See? Look at that expression. It's much more than a normal two-moon-old kit could come up with."

Morningstar searched Silverkit's determined expression, then let out a deep breath of satisfaction. "Good. I hope she's ready because she'll be the one that decides your faith, Rainstorm. She'll also decide Birdfeather's fate, and if you're wanting to have more kits than this one, you might want to remind her that she has to succeed for that to ever happen."

Rainstorm couldn't help himself. His entire pelt bristled and he opened his jaws.

"I'll do my best, Morningstar," Silverkit quickly intervened.

Rainstorm shut his mouth and relaxed his tense muscles.

"Smart, is she?" Morningstar rasped, grinning.

Silverkit turned her head away, a bit pleased, but mostly angry that Morningstar had been so harsh on reminding her of the punishment she would get if she failed to bring back a mate to ShadowClan. She knew it wouldn't be an easy mission – it could easily take years – and she was desperate to fulfill her mission. Her family depended on her, a small, two-moon-old kit.

"We'll be sending her off immediately," Morningstar meowed, without the slightest trace of regret or good intention. His eyes were cold. "Take Dewfall, Wasptail, and Breezepaw," he added to Rainstorm. "Hide your scents so you don't alert any ThunderClan warriors, and _only _take her to the entrance of the ThunderClan camp. Don't let her go in until ThunderClan warriors find her."

Rainstorm slightly rolled his eyes, but Morningstar narrowed his own. "I'm serious, Rainstorm. This is not a joking mission. Dewfall! Wasptail! Bring Breezepaw and get this kit to her place."

A beautiful long-haired white she-cat appeared from the shadow of her den and trotted up to them, followed by a long-tailed black-and-white tom. Behind was a long-legged, lean ginger-and-white tom, his shaggy fur giving him a handsome appearance, rather than messy. Silverkit looked away as their gazes met, and licked her chest self-consciously.

"You know what to do every day after you turn six moons old, don't you?" Morningstar added, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Of course. I meet Breezepaw at the planned destination," she answered, lifting her chin. "I know where that is, too, by the way." She figured she had to add this just so he wouldn't ask another question like that.

"Fine. Take her," Morningstar said, dismissing them. "Now, I will go talk with my senior warriors about this. Snaketooth! Vixenfur! Gather the other senior warriors and meet me in front of my den!" He was quickly responded to by a wiry gray-and-black tabby and a dark ginger she-cat.

Silverkit watched them until someone nudged her shoulder. She looked up and her cheeks burned as she saw Breezepaw staring down at her.

"Come on," he said gruffly. "They're leaving."

"Oh." Having nothing else to say, Silverkit raced towards the warriors, who were, indeed, waiting at the exit to the camp.

For the next long trip, Rainstorm insisted on carrying Silverkit, which she refused to let him until they reached the end of their territory. She was very battered by then, and it was sunhigh, with the blaze of the sun beating down on her. She closed her eyes as Rainstorm raced through the forest. At long last, after what seemed like moons, the warriors came to a stop.

"This is it," Dewfall meowed. "Let's hope that wild garlic in our territory didn't wear off by now." She sniffed Wasptail's fur. "No, I can still smell it. Right, Rainstorm, set her down _there._" Dewfall nodded to a dark tunnel, and as Rainstorm set her down, Silverkit was grateful for the coolness of the grass on the ground and the shade of the gorse tunnel. She placed her head on her paws, curling herself into a ball.

"ShadowClan wishes you luck," Dewfall whispered. "We do, too, little kit."

Wasptail nudged her with his large black nose. "Well, she seems fit," he meowed. "She won't squeal like other kits when I nudge her." His eyes gleamed. "ShadowClan has made a good decision in choosing her as the Secret. Good luck, young one."

Rainstorm's eyes were clouded with grief and loss. "Good-bye, dear one. I'll see you sometimes at Gathering. Never forget who you truly are, and what you must do." Then, the three warriors turned, beckoned to Breezepaw, and bounded away.

The ginger-and-white apprentice hesitated. "Don't forget to meet me when you're an apprentice," he meowed quickly. He turned, but looked back at Silverkit again. "I – I think you have what it takes," he finally stammered, his eyes embarrassed. Then, he turned and whisked away, following the warriors.

Silverkit sighed and closed her eyes, just as she heard footsteps approaching. She was vaguely aware of surprised voices, and then felt herself being lifted from the ground. _I'm a Secret, _she reminded herself drowsily. _And my Clan depends on me. _

"Take her to Maplestar."

"That's what I'm doing!"

"Right. The Clan will _have _to accept her. She's a little kit! From the looks of it, she's from a rogue or a loner, and she's been through ShadowClan territory from her scent of garlic." There was more muttering among the cats, which Silverkit did not hear. "Maplestar won't turn a kit down. I'm sure of it."

Silverkit continued to listen, rather pleased with where this conversation was going. She knew this would lead her to her new life, the one she had been destined for, the one she could not go against, and the one that would be controlling her. She let herself drift off into a deep sleep, hoping that she would be able to fulfill her destiny for the sake of her Clan, and for the sake of her family.

**A/N: That's right! It's a rather cheesy ending, but hey, the chapters should be better. Anyway, make sure you look at the bottom of each chapter, because there might be mini polls for my incredibly loyal reviewers! *wink, wink* Ha. xD Anyway, here is the first poll.**

**What should Silverkit's warrior name be? ( Yes, her name will start with Silver- )**

**Something YOU, the reviewers make up { give a suggestion, please }**

**Silvercloud **

**Silverstorm**

**Silverfish **

**Silvershade **

**Make her die before she becomes a warrior!111!11 *Note the spaz exclamation marks* { this will never happen, so if you want to vote for it, fine. I had to put this here to see some replies, haha. xD }**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hallo, again! The story takes place basically a few hours after the Prologue now, which, I know, doesn't really make the Prologue a Prologue. But hey, this is a fanfic; let's try something new. :) Right, so here we are. Chapter 1 coming right up! Just lower your eyes about half an inch or so…Perfect! Now, please read on.**

**Chapter 1**

"_W e _now welcome young Silver, now known as Silverkit, to ThunderClan. Lakesong has accepted this new kit as her own."

As cheers were heard, Silverkit climbed down from the large rock she had been standing on next to a lean, light brown she-cat. She had lied about her name being Silver, and that her mother had abandoned her in a dark area – obviously, ShadowClan. She had then lied about finding her own way here, and then falling at the ground of the ThunderClan entrance, unable to travel any further. Most of the entire Clan had accepted her with sympathetic murmurs and welcoming shouts, but some of them, especially some of the younger cats, were disproving.

Silverkit saw a beautiful long-haired white she-cat, one who was probably just a bit older than her. The she-cat was the most beautiful she had ever seen, but obviously, her personality wasn't that way. She tossed her head and padded away, refusing to look at Silverkit. A bit confused and hurt, Silverkit sulked towards a beautiful pale gray-and-white she-cat, which the light brown cat had acknowledged as Lakesong.

Lakesong looked down at Silverkit with warm eyes. "Hello," she mewed softly. "You must be tired. Are you ready to come into the nursery?"

Confidence took over Silverkit when she saw the queen's kindness. "Can I meet some of the other cats first?" she asked.

Lakesong purred. "Of course. Petalkit, why don't you – oh, Petalkit! Stop messing with Meadowkit and come over here. You need to show your new sister around."

Silverkit felt a burst of warmth course through her as Lakesong announced her as Petalkit's sister. She smiled and nodded as Petalkit, also a gray-and-white she-cat, padded over to her, blue eyes wide in surprise and excitement. Silverkit almost already liked this cat.

"Hey, there! I'm Petalkit!" Petalkit said, smiling. "Come on! I'll show you around."

Silverkit followed without hesitation. First, the gray-and-white she-kit started at the large rock. "This is the Highledge. It's where our leader, Maplestar, makes her announcements. She was the light brown cat you saw there." Silverkit nodded and followed Petalkit as she continued away, towards a dark den that smelled of herbs. "This is where our medicine cat, Flowerpool, works. She's amazing at her job, so if you ever get hurt, go to her."

"Why, thank you, Petalkit."

Silverkit and Petalkit both jumped and turned around to see a beautiful dark red tabby she-cat, her green eyes friendly. "Hello, there," she meowed. "I'm Flowerpool. You must be the new Silverkit. If you ever need help, come to me." She passed Silverkit and gave her a soft flick of her tail to her ear as she walked by. "I'm rather busy, so I can't talk a while. Sorry about that, little one." And then she was gone inside her den.

Petalkit purred. "See? She's really nice." She padded on, where Silverkit recognized the smell of milk and kits. "Right, this is the nursery. You met Lakesong, of course. There are two other kits there, and one more queen. Swiftstream is the other one. She's tabby-and-white, I'm pretty sure, and she's the mother of Blizzardkit, that rude white she-cat you saw earlier, and Meadowkit, Blizzardkit's incredibly handsome brother…"

"Er…" Silverkit didn't know how to respond.

"Ah! Forget I said that." Petalkit smiled. "Come on. I'll show you the elders' den. They love kits. There's Halfear and Pale-eye, and they adore me!" Giggling, Petalkit raced off. "Come on!"

Silverkit followed, her heart light. It was her first time running, and it felt great. She caught up to Petalkit in no time, and the two of them entered a large den, where two old cats were sprawled on the ground – one of them a large dark brown tabby with shredded ears, and the other a very pale-colored she-cat with a faded coat. Her blue eyes were so pale that they almost looked blind, and she had a large scar on one side of her face.

"Pale-eye! Halfear! Here's my new sister!" Petalkit yowled.

Halfear immediately looked up, but Pale-eye must have not heard. Halfear, the dark brown tabby, poked Pale-eye, and the she-cat jolted upright. They both looked at Silverkit with shining eyes.

"Kits! Kits!" Pale-eye exclaimed, running up to lick Silverkit on the face.

Halfear smiled and trotted up to them. "Well, well. Welcome to ThunderClan, little one. I'm glad you're here. How are you enjoying it so far?"

Silverkit cleared her throat, afraid that her voice might crack. "Fine, fine," she murmured.

Halfear twitched his ears. "A bit mature for a kit, this one is," he muttered to Pale-eye.

"Huh?" Pale-eye asked, scratching herself on the ear.

"Ah, never mind, never mind," Halfear snapped. "Go on, then, you two. Go on."

Silverkit and Petalkit said their good-byes to the elders and padded outside. "Come on. Let's go meet the apprentices. There are only two right now, but they're really good. Wait till you see Lightningpaw. The Clan says he's the best-looking cat in the history of the Clans."

Silverkit shrugged and followed her new sister. They came to a small den and Petalkit yelled, "Heya! Lightningpaw! Grasspaw! Outside! We have a new cat!"

A long-haired light brown tabby appeared, his green eyes flashing. "I was trying to take a nap, for StarClan's sake! Lightningpaw's not here right now," he added. "He's talking to Blizzardkit, apparently. She wanted to find out about some battle techniques." He looked over at Silverkit and widened his eyes. "Oh, that's the new kit? She looks so quiet!" He cleared his throat. "I'm Grasspaw. Don't worry about Lightningpaw; he's no good. Just come to me when you have a question, 'kay?"

"Uh…"

"'Course she will," Petalkit sighed, waving him away with her tail.

Grasspaw retreated to his den.

"He did the same thing to Blizzardkit. He's a total she-cat-lover." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Silverkit. I don't think we have time to meet all the warriors today, but you ought to know some of them." She padded towards the biggest den in the camp, where many cats were lying down and talking to each other excitedly.

"See the cat in the middle? That's Minnowsplash, our deputy. Her father was RiverClan, but nobody judges her for that. She's the best fighter in the Clan."

_Not if I can help it! _Silverkit thought ambitiously. _I'll show everyone I'm the best! _

"Then, you see, hmm…ah! That small brown one? That's Robinfeather. She looks really young, but she's a senior warrior. Oh, and that's Brownfur, right there, one of the best warriors in the Clan. Right, there's Mintfur, another senior warrior. Oh, you see that cat, too? Whitefeather? He's very famous in all the Clans. Oh, there's Eagletalon…hmm…where is –"

She was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Looking for me?"

Petalkit turned excitedly. "Furzeclaw!" she yelped. "Look, Silverkit, that's our father. He's also one of the best warriors in the Clan. Maplestar even said so before!" She turned back to Furzeclaw. "This is Silverkit. You were there for the announcement, weren't you?"

"Of course. Welcome, Silverkit." Furzeclaw's eyes were welcoming and warm. "Make yourself at home here."

"Thanks." Silverkit beamed and flushed under her fur.

"Well, I have to show Silverkit around. Bye, Furzeclaw!" Petalkit meowed, dashing off.

Silverkit dipped her head hastily and followed the energetic kit. She looked behind her to see Furzeclaw padding off and suddenly bumped into a pair of legs.

_Watch where you're going –_

She paused mid-thought. In front of her was the most handsome cat she had ever seen – possibly even more handsome than Breezepaw. The cat was lithe and broad-shouldered, with a finely shaped head and ears. His bright golden coat was streaked with jagged dark stripes and his eyes were a bright green. He looked down at Silverkit with a smirk.

"Kits," he muttered. "Someday they'll learn manners." He walked away.

Silverkit didn't bother acknowledging the piercing of his words. She opened her jaws, unable to believe that a cat so good-looking could exist.

"He's…amazing," she murmured.

"What?" Petalkit asked, distracted. Then, she purred. "Oh, you saw Lightningpaw! Ha! I knew you'd like that!"

Silverkit quickly shut her jaws and followed Petalkit as the gray-and-white she-cat padded back into the nursery. Lakesong licked them and murmured, "Welcome back," but Silverkit's attention was still on Lightningpaw, whose bright coat could still be seen through the nursery's small entrance.

She then turned as Petalkit poked her in the ribs. She caught a glimpse of white fur and looked at Blizzardkit, who stared back with narrowed, unfriendly eyes. A cat next to her, with brown-and-white fur, looked back at her, then down at his paws.

"Meadowkit looks like he's taken a liking into you," Petalkit purred, but her voice was flat and cracked. "Just stay away from him, will you? He – he's annoying sometimes."

Silverkit didn't care about Meadowkit or if he liked her or not. She had one thought on her mind.

_If I have to take a mate back to ShadowClan, I want it to be Lightningpaw!_

**A/N: Okay, another poll! Right, so let's get started!**

**Who do you think Silverkit best pairs up with?**

**a. Lightningpaw **

**b. Grasspaw**

**c. Meadowpaw **

**d. Don't let her have a mate! **

**Okay, I need opinions here, and thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haha, thanks for the reviews! **

**Scarheart: Aweh, thanks. :3 I'll definitely keep all your ideas in mind.**

**Hikari: Haha, no offense taken! There will be a definite twist in the story…:) **

**Silvertail: I'm keeping it in mind;)**

**Lynxleap: Thank you very much! :D I'll keep that in mind as well! **

**Sorry for the late update – very busy. Here's the next chappie! **

**Chapter 2**

_T h r e e _moons had passed since Silverkit had joined the Clan. She had done the same things daily – avoiding Blizzardkit, mooning over Lightningpaw from afar, watching Petalkit flirt with Meadowkit, and all the normal things. She wished that something exciting would happen. She was five moons, old, _finally. _One more moon, and at last, she'd be an apprentice with Lightningpaw. She shuddered, knowing she'd also have to meet Breezepaw at the ShadowClan border.

_Don't think about that now._

"Ouch!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Blizzardkit, who was yelping. "Watch it, Meadowkit! Today's my apprentice ceremony! Don't mess up my fur!"

Silverkit's heart sank. _That's right…Blizzardkit and Meadowkit are a moon older than me and Petalkit. Great, now Blizzardkit will have Lightningpaw to herself! _The thought made her cringe.

Meadowkit shrugged. "It's mine, too. Petalkit pushed me." He glared at her playfully. "Treat the new apprentice with some respect!"

"You're hardly an apprentice yet," Petalkit snapped, rolling her eyes. She pounced on his tail, but he flicked it away at the last moment and she landed face-down on the ground in front of her. "_Owww_," she moaned. "That was so unfair!"

"Nothing's unfair when you're tail is trying to get pounced on," Meadowkit retorted. "Now, hush. I want to guess who my mentor will be!"

Petalkit snorted, and, looking rather offended, padded over to Silverkit sulkily. "Stupid toms," she muttered under her breath. "They can never take a hint about anything."

Silverkit nudged her. "I thought you said he was annoying."

"He is." Petalkit didn't say anything else.

Suddenly, Silverkit heard commotion outside. She raced out of the nursery excitedly, followed by the other kits. She saw Furzeclaw and Brownfur racing towards them, carrying a limp, bloody golden tom. Silverkit's heart lurched inside her. _Lightningpaw! _she thought. _No way! _Forgetting her place, she ran over to him, her heart beating so loud that she knew everyone could hear it. Lightningpaw let out a low cough and moaned.

_Thank StarClan! He's alive!_

Silverkit bounded over to the medicine cat den. "Flowerpool!" she yowled. "Flowerpool, Flowerpool!"

"I'm on it." Silverkit saw the hasty red tabby fling herself among the cats gathering around the poor tabby apprentice. "Move it, cats! I've got work to do!" Flowerpool flicked her tail, and the cats stepped away, though they were still watching from a distance.

_He's still amazing when he's hurt! _Silverkit thought, watching his flank move slightly up and down.

"Here, sweetie, eat this." After a while, Flowerpool stepped away from him. "What happened? Those are cat claw marks on his pelt."

"ShadowClan attacked him when we sent him to gather the prey we had buried. They crossed the border," Furzeclaw explained, baring his teeth.

_No! Don't harm ShadowClan! _Silverkit felt herself torn between wanting revenge and wanting peace.

"We must fight back!" yowled the warrior named Whitefeather, sinking his long claws into the ground.

"No."

Everyone watched as Maplestar gracefully made her way towards them. "Is he alive?" she asked Flowerpool, and the medicine cat nodded. "There is no need for war. We will announce this clearly at the Gathering, and all the Clans will know of their treachery. It is better for a Clan to be humiliated than for two Clans to lose warriors fighting a battle."

Silverkit let out a breath of relief. Good. Maplestar wouldn't hurt ShadowClan, but she would disgrace them in front of the other Clans. She still felt a bit offended, but knew it was better than war.

Lightningpaw got to his paws, letting out a wobbly breath. "I'm okay," he grunted, then spat out some blood. "Yes, I'm fine."

Silverkit lowered her head and padded away towards Petalkit, who was waiting for her.

"Yup, he's fine looking still, but he stinks at fighting!" the gray-and-white kit whispered into Silverkit's ear.

Silverkit flicked her tail, wanting to snap back that he was perfectly fine at fighting, but she held herself back.

Lightningpaw looked around the Clan. "I want to serve ThunderClan right away again," he meowed. "I might be injured, but that won't keep me from being loyal to the Clan. There is no Clan like this one." Lightningpaw dipped his head, being rewarded with the sounds of approving mews and happy purrs. Silverkit's heart suddenly hardened.

_He loves ThunderClan too much. I – I can't take that from him. I have to leave him be. He can't be my mate._

She closed her eyes and put her head on her paws. When Maplestar called the Clan for Blizzardkit's and Meadowkit's apprentice ceremony, she didn't join them. She just sat down in her nest, thinking about what a failure she was. Because if she couldn't have Lightningpaw, she didn't want anyone.

**A/N: Well, hopefully that was interesting! It was mostly an additional chapter to let you know that now, Silverkit can't like anyone within her heart. Unless…find out in the next chapter! :D **

**No poll for now! Thanks for all the reviewers! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is, folks, Chapter 3 ~ All in a row :3**

**WarriorCat99: Aweh, thank you so much! Haha, maybe that'll change a bit later... ;)**

**Hikari: Of course! Haha, I know, Petalkit is kinda selfish but she's supposed to be adorable :3 **

**Chapter 3**

_T h e _next moon rolled by. Silverkit had watched Blizzardpaw flirt with Lightningpaw and she had seen the hurt look on Grasspaw's face when Blizzardpaw refused to speak to him. She'd also seen the proud gaze on the white she-cat's face whenever someone congratulated her on getting _Furzeclaw _as her mentor.

It was finally her turn. It was her turn to become an apprentice, and she would visit Breezepaw and tell him that she was doing fine. She didn't feel as excited for this day as she should have. She didn't feel like she needed to impress anyone or work for anything.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Silverkit trotted slowly out of the den as Petalkit whizzed past her, her tail held high.

Maplestar was waiting for them. Lakesong quickly hurried to their sides and licked them one by one, and while Petalkit let out mewls of protest, Silverkit just sulked under her foster mother's tongue, letting the warm rasps cover her ears.

Maplestar cleared her throat. "Lakesong, I think these kits are beautiful now," she meowed, amusement clearly marked in her tone.

Blizzardkit snorted scornfully at the "beautiful" part, but all the other cats drowned her out with laughs.

"Yes, well, Petalkit, please step up."

Petalkit padded up the Highledge, clambering towards her leader. She dipped her head as Maplestar continued, "By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan remains strong. Now, Petalkit and Silverkit have reached their sixth moon. First, Petalkit, you will be known from now until you have received your warrior name as Petalpaw." The lean ThunderClan leader looked down at the crowd of cats below her and beckoned to one with her tail. "Brownfur, you are ready for an apprentice. You are a warrior of great skill and wisdom. I hope you will pass those qualities on to your apprentice."

"Certainly, Maplestar," Brownfur mewed, pleased. She touched noses with Petalpaw.

"Petalpaw! Petalpaw!"

"Silverkit, you will be known as Silverpaw." Maplestar nodded. Newly named Silverpaw hurried up to Maplestar and dipped her head. "Whitefeather, you are ready for another apprentice. You have great courage and strength, and I hope you will pass those on to your apprentice as well."

_Oh, no! He's the cat that challenged ShadowClan! _Silverpaw thought in distress. But she held her head up high as the white tom approached and touched noses with him.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!"

"You have both changed so much." Maplestar's eyes were gleaming. "We are glad to report of the new apprentices. However, we have no more kits." She looked over at the nursery worriedly. "But ThunderClan will remain strong. We must keep on thriving." She lifted her chin. "Right, then, everyone. That's all."

Cats split into their separate groups and murmured to each other as they padded away. Some of them came to greet Silverpaw and Petalpaw.

Petalpaw purred. "This is great!" she whispered.

Silverpaw nodded. _What would it be like to be an apprentice in ShadowClan? _she wondered.

Meadowpaw looked at Petalpaw meekly, and then to Silverpaw. "Hi, new apprentices," he meowed. "Blizzardpaw is probably not going to say hi to you, but all the other apprentices will. I'm glad you're joining us." He shyly looked at his paws. "I'll see you later. I still have to train today." With an awkward good-bye, he walked away. Silverpaw and Petalpaw exchanged glances.

Soon after, Lightningpaw padded up to them. "Welcome," he meowed, and he turned his brilliant gaze on Silverpaw. "So, you've gotten over your clumsiness."

Silverpaw dug her claws into the ground. "Yeah, and I can rake my claws across your muzzle," she snapped, not meaning to. It was true, though. If Lightningpaw was really not a great fighter, she could beat him easily. She had already been trained in ShadowClan when she was a kit.

Lightningpaw stepped back, but not in a cowardly way. "Try me," he growled.

Silverpaw crouched. Petalpaw whimpered. Suddenly, Silverpaw was thrown over by a white-furred cat. She expected to see Whitefeather, scolding her, but instead, she caught the furious look of Blizzardpaw.

"Get away from him, you maggot!" she snarled.

Lightningpaw pushed her with his paw. "Stop," he snapped. "She was challenging me."

Blizzardpaw looked embarrassed and sulked to his side, then walked away a few pawsteps.

Silverpaw threw herself at Lightningpaw at that moment, and he quickly sidestepped. She knew that was coming and leaped under his belly, slashing with her claws. Then, she kicked with her hind legs and flipped the older apprentice over. Lightningpaw let out a gasp, and Blizzardpaw tried to hurry to his side, only to be stopped by a snarling Petalpaw.

Silverpaw was back on her paws in a matter of seconds, while Lightningpaw was panting heavily. He looked at her, wide-eyed.

"You're…you're something else," he meowed.

"I can do it again if you want," she spat.

Blizzardpaw raced away from Petalpaw and nudged Lightningpaw. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine." Lightningpaw's eyes were still on Silverpaw. He turned without another word and walked away.

Silverpaw watched as Blizzardpaw raced after him. Petalpaw came up to her, jaws wide open.

"You're so lucky Maplestar didn't see you! Neither of you were making much noise, so nobody even saw that!" Petalpaw looked around hastily. "But if Blizzardpaw tells, you could get into so much trouble, it's not even funny…"

"I don't care. He was teasing me," Silverpaw insisted.

"I know, right!"

Silverpaw gasped as Grasspaw appeared right behind her. "Hey," she croaked.

"Hi, there! Apprentice now, huh? Well, you're still not as pretty as Blizzardpaw, but that doesn't make you any less cool than you really are! And right, you should _always _pick on Lightningpaw! He sucks! Okay, I'm going. See you later!" He raced away.

"What. Was. That?" Silverpaw panted.

Petalpaw shrugged. "He's a fathead. Let's go." She flicked her tail. "Brownfur told me I could rest today and tomorrow we could start training. Ask Whitefeather if that's okay."

Silverpaw nodded and walked over to her mentor, who was speaking with Eagletalon about something. He saw her approaching and nodded. "What's up?" he asked coolly.

"Petalpaw said she's taking today off, and it was fine with Brownfur," Silverpaw announced.

Whitefeather narrowed his eyes. "You expect me to do the same?"

Silverpaw's heart leaped quickly. "Er – I meant that…"

"No, it's fine." Whitefeather's eyes lit with amusement. "Go ahead."

Silverpaw let out a breath of relief. Then, she lifted her eyes instinctively to the sky to say thanks to StarClan, when…

_Oh, great StarClan! It's sunhigh! I have to meet Breezepaw!_

She raced off, not caring if anyone saw her. If she failed this mission as a Secret…

She tore through bushes and leaves, the path to ShadowClan memorized by her first trip here. Finally, she reached the dark forest of ShadowClan and waited at the border.

"Breezepaw?" she whispered timidly.

Something crashed into her and covered her jaws before she could scream. She looked up as she saw the familiar large tom on top of her.

"Breezepaw!" she yowled softly.

"That's Breeze_storm _to you, runt," he snapped, getting off of her and shaking his pelt. "So, Silver_paw_, how's life in ThunderClan? Wimpy?"

Silverpaw flattened her ears. "I'm fine."

"I didn't ask how you were." Breezestorm rolled his eyes. "Report."

Silverpaw didn't know what to say. "There are no good toms over there," she snapped.

What was that expression that had flashed over Breezestorm's face for that split second? "Well, you'd better find one, quick." He started to walk away and looked over his shoulder. "Nothing much happened in that no-good Clan, did it? Well, listen. You'd better find someone, because we depend on you. The kits you'll have will be the new Secrets that go to WindClan and RiverClan. Just know that. You'd better hurry. Your time is almost up." He turned and whisked away.

_Great. Great news. Thanks a lot, Breezestorm. _Though Silverpaw was indignant, part of her was afraid, too. She knew he was right. She padded back to ThunderClan, her fur tingling, her paws suddenly feeling very heavy.

**A/N: There you are! Now, here's the next poll…**

_**NOW **_**who do you think should be paired with Silverpaw? **

**a. Breezestorm**

**b. Lightningpaw**

**c. Grasspaw**

**d. Meadowpaw **

**e. I don't think she should like anyone! **

'**Kay, thanks you guys! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, finally! Next Chapter's up! **

**Shadow-Wolf: Hehe, thanks! **

**Fellowship: Well, okay! Haha! xD**

**Chapter 4**

_S i l v e r p a w _awoke with a start. _Where's Lakesong?_

Then she remembered. She was in the apprentice's den. She looked around, trying to get used to the lack of warmth that she had now that Lakesong no longer slept curled around her. She saw that Petalpaw was sleeping _very _close to Meadowpaw, while Blizzardpaw was almost on top of Lightningpaw. Silverpaw shook her head and bared her teeth.

"You're up!"

Silverpaw whirled around and saw Grasspaw looking down at her with round eyes.

"Shut up, you'll wake the others," she snapped.

Grasspaw looked hurt, but his eyes sparkled again immediately. "Isn't Blizzardpaw amazing when she sleeps? StarClan, we'd be such a great couple, but _noooooo_, she has to go with Lightningpaw and be a total mouse-brain." He rolled his eyes. "But that's okay. I think I've got another she-cat that'll easily take her place." He blinked his eyes.

Silverpaw tried not to retch and padded out of the den. She stretched her long legs, feeling the sun glow down on her fur.

"A bit early, I see?"

Whitefeather was staring down at her, his eyes narrowed. "Well, I'll give you a bit of time to get ready before we start training. We'll be showing you around the territory now."

Silverpaw stifled a yawn. "Okay."

Out of the den came Lightningpaw, followed by Grasspaw. Silverpaw tried not to wince as the golden apprentice slid right past her. Grasspaw winked at her, and she looked away.

_Stupid tom! Doesn't he even have manners? _she thought to herself, cursing Lightningpaw under her breath. _What is with him? Just because I bumped into him when I was a kit! I'm sure he doesn't treat Blizzardpaw like this! _

Someone pushed her and Silverpaw snarled behind her, watching as Blizzardpaw smirked and walked quickly away. She flicked her tail angrily and then remembered that she was supposed to be getting ready for training. She sat down, furious, and started to groom herself. Her long, dense coat was easily sleek in a few moments, and she got up again, only to be bumped into once more.

"StarClan! Is every ThunderClan cat so rude?" she snapped, turning around. Meadowpaw was staring at her, eyes huge in alarm. "Oh…sorry," Silverpaw mewed softly. "I didn't know that was you."

Meadowpaw lowered his head. "No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." He ducked his head even further and hurried away, his green eyes dark.

Guilt stabbed into Silverpaw's heart as she watched the crestfallen tom walk away. _This sucks, _she thought. She remembered that she also had to meet Breezestorm again. She wasn't looking forward to it, and she knew he definitely wasn't. She wished she was living a normal life. Every day she'd have to meet Breezestorm. Every day she'd have to betray her new Clan. And every day, she'd have to keep wondering who she was going to mate with, and who she was going to have kits with. It was brutal.

"Are you ready now?" Whitefeather's voice snapped.

Silverpaw jumped when she realized he was staring down at her, looking annoyed. "Yes! Yes! Sorry."

Whitefeather rolled his eyes. "They _had _to give me you." He walked away. "Follow me."

Silverpaw tried not to feel hurt and followed him. She was pretty familiar with the territory. She wanted to tell Whitefeather that she knew it already, so they could practice her fighting skills. Maybe she'd impress him like that. But he looked irritated enough; she didn't want to peak his anger any further.

"We're going with Blizzardpaw, Meadowpaw, and Lightningpaw. Brownfur told me Petalpaw went on the dawn patrol." His eyes flashed.

_No fair! Her first day, and she gets to go on the dawn patrol! Now she gets to sleep longer, too! _

"Maybe tomorrow," Whitefeather meowed, seeing the anger in his apprentice's eyes. "Let's go. If we can get through the tour quickly enough, we might be able to practice battling the other apprentices."

This gave Silverpaw energy and she quickly padded after him. He told her about all the different landmarks and borders. Silverpaw was nearly drained of energy when he was finished. It was also sunhigh; she knew they had been walking for a long time. _Sunhigh! Oh, great! I need to go meet Breezestorm now!_

"Uh…Whitefeather?" she mewed. "I think I saw some…uh…herbs over there. Flowerpool might want them."

"That's her job, not yours," he snapped. "But fine. I'll come with you."

"No, no! It's kind of a test for me I made up. To see if I can get back to you and find my way there, too," Silverpaw stammered.

"And if you can't?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, whatever! Just go." Whitefeather twitched his ears and she raced off, feeling very grateful to StarClan for letting Whitefeather not question her any further. She hurried to the ShadowClan border and whispered Breezestorm's name. A moment later, he appeared, eyes gleaming.

"How was it?" Breezestorm asked.

"We need a new time. I have training!" she snarled immediately.

Breezestorm looked surprised for a moment, then curled his lip. "That's right! What was Morningstar thinking?" He shook his head. "Fine. I'll tell Morningstar. Then at moonhigh, you come meet me, all right? Just get out of camp."

"We have guards!" Silverpaw meowed breathlessly.

"Make an excuse. Go, now," Breezestorm ordered.

"Silverpaw?"

Silverpaw froze, and she saw Breezestorm tense as well. He started to run, but it was too late. A familiar face appeared through the bushes. Lightningpaw. Silverpaw bristled, ready to defend herself, but the golden apprentice didn't give her a chance. He took one look at Breezestorm and Silverpaw and his jaws dropped.

"You…you…you're with this ShadowClan cat?" he gasped.

"N-No! I was just coming here for herbs for Flowerpool and I saw this ShadowClan cat and I was about to tell him to leave…" Silverpaw trailed off.

Lightningpaw bared his teeth at Breezestorm. "Well? Leave, before I get the others!"

Breezestorm growled and turned, racing away.

"Don't tell the others," Silverpaw pleaded.

"What? Are you insane? ThunderClan needs to know about this!" Lightningpaw's eyes were wide.

"He never crossed the border. I was just warning him," Silverpaw insisted.

"Do you…do you…"

"I'm not defending him, if that's what you're thinking!" Silverpaw snapped. "I just think it'd be stupid to stir up trouble over something like this!"

Lightningpaw gazed at her with a jealous look in his eye. "You like him, don't you?" he snapped, ignoring what she was saying.

"What are you talking about?" Silverpaw's heart leaped. _Do I?_

"You're making up excuses. He did cross the border, didn't he?"

"No!"

Silverpaw bristled now and leaped on top of Lightningpaw. "He didn't! Why aren't you believing me?" She dug her claws into his fur, careful not to pierce his skin. He looked back at her with large eyes, but he didn't look like he would attack her back. "All right. He was on the other side of the border, and I just warned him to leave. That's all!"

"What are you _doing_?"

Silverpaw gasped and leaped off of Lightningpaw. Lightningpaw slowly got up, shaking dust from his pelt. In front of them were Blizzardpaw and Meadowpaw, jaws wide open.

"Our mentors sent us to get you…" Meadowpaw started softly, but Blizzardpaw interrupted him.

"What in StarClan's name were you two doing?" The white apprentice glared furiously at Silverpaw, and her gaze was filled with so much hatred that Silverpaw could not stand it. She looked away. Blizzardpaw didn't, though. She kept staring at her Clanmate, her tail flicking. Finally, she raced towards Silverpaw, totally taking her by surprise as she flipped her over.

Silverpaw let out a yowl of terror as Blizzardpaw landed on her soft belly. She tried to get free but her strength wasn't there. Lightningpaw was watching with wide eyes.

Meadowpaw bumped into Blizzardpaw. "Stop it!" he snapped, his voice much louder than Silverpaw had ever heard it be. "Leave her alone, Blizzardpaw! What is your problem?"

"Didn't you see…?" Blizzardpaw's jaws were wide open.

"Yeah, I did." Meadowpaw looked away. "But that doesn't mean I attack them."

"You're just stupid, then!" Blizzardpaw's eyes were wild. "I know you like Silverpaw! What's with you?"

Silverpaw gasped. Meadowpaw suddenly turned on Blizzardpaw. "Leave me out of this!" he snarled. "Don't say stupid things just to cover your own mistake up!" He turned and raced away. Blizzardpaw stared after him, pelt bristling.

Lightningpaw shook himself to his senses, his jaws closed and his eyes normal. "Let's go, Blizzardpaw," he meowed, and padded away, with a smirking Blizzardpaw at his heels.

Silverpaw's tail drooped as she followed her Clanmates.

_Please don't let them say anything to anyone! _she begged to no one in particular.

**A/N: Ah, cliffhanger, eh? Well, it was getting really long so I cut it short. Anyway, I hope that was interesting! Let's see what happens next. ;3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_L a k e s o n g, _I need your help." They had gotten back to camp safely, and while Whitefeather scolded her for being out there so long, the other apprentices had merely gone straight to their den. But Silverpaw knew she had to talk to Lakesong about something.

Lakesong was in the warrior's den now, licking a paw. She looked up at her foster daughter. "Anything for you, Silverpaw."

Silverpaw felt warm at the kindness in her ThunderClan mother's voice. "Well…I need advice…on…"

"Toms?"

Silverpaw shifted her paws. "How'd you guess?"

Lakesong's eyes glimmered. "You looked like it. You're too young to be thinking about any of that stuff, though, little one."

_I know! I don't want to; I have to!_

"Well, the thing is…if you liked a tom, and he didn't like you back, while another tom liked you, and you didn't like him back…what would you do?" Silverpaw gulped, bracing herself for the answer. Lakesong stared at her for a while with eyes gleaming in amusement. Finally, she shifted herself into a more comfortable position and sighed.

"I'd try not to like anyone," she answered. "There's no use hurting any cat. The perfect cat will like you, and you'll like him back. Then you'll know it's the right cat."

Silverpaw ducked her head. "Okay. Thanks, Lakesong." She padded away, feeling her head spin.

_Who is the perfect cat for me?_

She nearly bumped into Meadowpaw, who was walking with his head down. When they met, he looked quickly away. Silverpaw turned to leave, her cheeks burning, but she was stopped by his quiet voice. She looked up and saw him poking the ground with a long claw.

"You know what Blizzardpaw said today?" he asked.

Silverpaw nodded, her ears hot.

"Don't worry about it, okay? She was just being stupid. It's not anything like that." Meadowpaw looked up. "Besides, Petalpaw wouldn't feel too good about that and I couldn't hurt her." He walked away with his head down.

Silverpaw watched him leave. _Is Meadowpaw telling the truth? _she wondered. _Or is Blizzardpaw? _She knew who she would trust more in any other scenario, but right now, she couldn't decide.

Petalpaw was emerging from her den, her eyes bright. That meant that she had not been sleeping for all this time. However, when the gray-and-white she-cat saw Silverpaw, she looked away, and her eyes grew dark and hard.

_What?_

Silverpaw hurried towards her sister. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Blizzardpaw's saying stuff about Meadowpaw."

_Oh, no._ Silverpaw knew how much Petalpaw liked the tom. She licked her sister's ears. "Don't worry. He came up to me and told me right now that Blizzardpaw was lying and that he would never hurt you like that."

"Really?" Petalpaw's eyes lit up.

"Really." Silverpaw smiled.

Petalpaw straightened. "Stupid furball," she muttered happily. "He's such a stupid furball." She walked away with her tail held high, and Silverpaw knew she had said the right thing.

_Blizzardpaw, I wish I could tear you to shreds! _Silverpaw thought violently, digging her claws into the ground. She padded into the apprentice den. She was surprised to see that nobody was in there until her eyes laid on one familiar, golden tabby pelt…

"Lightningpaw!"

Lightningpaw looked up, his eyes flashing. When he saw her, he looked away. "What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"Nothing. I was surprised you were the only one here," Silverpaw retorted. "But since you don't want me here, I guess I'll just leave."

"You do that."

Silverpaw felt her ears stinging and her claws urged her to sink them into Lightningpaw's arrogant pelt. But she just turned to leave when Lightningpaw's voice came again, though it was hesitant and nervous this time.

"Wait a minute. Can you come here? I need to tell you something."

Silverpaw turned again, more surprised than she had ever been in her life. She walked back towards him and sat as far away from him as she could. Lightningpaw rolled his eyes and snapped, "I said 'come _here_,' you dumb furball."

"Nobody calls me a dumb furball!" Silverpaw yowled, leaping to her paws. She was half-joking, half-serious.

Lightningpaw apparently thought she was all-serious. He widened his eyes. "It was a joke, sweetie," he meowed in a soothing, motherly voice that cracked with amusement.

"So was mine, _honey_," Silverpaw snickered.

Lightningpaw flicked his tail. "Well? Didn't I say I had to tell you something?"

Silverpaw hesitantly padded towards him. She was rather close to him, but he pulled her closer with his tail and quickly whisked it away.

His fur was pressing into hers, and Silverpaw nearly felt woozy, but in a good way. She felt herself closing her eyes as his warm breath whispered into her ears.

"Well, I saw you with Breezestorm, and that was when I knew…well…"

He paused, hesitant. Then, there was a large commotion outside and he stopped altogether. Blizzardpaw's voice was heard clearly, saying, "Yeah, the mentors told us we could all take a nap for today, happily…" but before Silverpaw and Lightningpaw could separate, Blizzardpaw, Meadowpaw, Grasspaw, and Petalpaw all charged inside. Petalpaw was giggling madly, and Grasspaw's jaws were wide open.

However, Meadowpaw was staring at the ground, his eyes focused on his paws. Blizzardpaw was glaring at them.

"As I was _saying_," she growled. "The mentors said we could take naps today. I think I'll take mine outside, where it doesn't smell so much." She whisked away, her fur bristling.

Grasspaw followed her. Petalpaw touched Meadowpaw's shoulder. "You going?" she asked.

Meadowpaw looked back at Lightningpaw and Silverpaw. "Yeah," he meowed dully, and padded outside, followed by Petalpaw.

Lightningpaw shrugged. "Nap? Suits me." He wrapped his tail around Silverpaw, to her great surprise. It might have just been habit, she thought bitterly, with Blizzardpaw.

_Is this what Blizzardpaw feels like every night? Lucky her…_

Silverpaw trailed off in her thoughts. She knew she could never take Lightningpaw to ShadowClan, and therefore, she couldn't love him. But she wanted to, she knew. For now, she just closed her eyes and felt his warm flank next to hers.

**A/N: Ooo~ I went overboard with this chapter, but it was a must-do~~~ All right, review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing! :D I hope this isn't getting dull. If it is, make sure you tell me! Here's a pretty long chapter! **

**Cheesypriestess: Haha, yes, I will take all your suggestions into mind. O.o that's pretty long, 3,000 words! :D Maybe I'll try and write a really long chapter once. Just to bore everyone. ;) Ha, just kidding! Yes, Lightningpaw is bold. The apprentices noticed, and that's why they decided to nap outside; Blizzardpaw and Meadowpaw were jealous, and Petalpaw just followed Meadowpaw while Grasspaw followed Blizzardpaw. :) Hope it all makes sense now! xD**

**Chapter 6**

_S i l v e r p a w _awoke to the feeling of coldness next to her. She blinked her eyes and realized that Lightningpaw was not next to her anymore. Flushing, she remembered what had happened and quickly shook her fur, padding outside.

It was slightly dark now, but the day was not over. Silverpaw cocked her head – what was she going to do now? Her heart leaped in her chest as she realized that there were no apprentices in camp; they must all be training with their mentors. She raced across the clearing, looking for the familiar pelt of Whitefeather. He was next to a lean gray-and-black tabby.

"Well, hello, there," he meowed. "Look who decided to get up."

"You should have woken me," Silverpaw mewed.

Whitefeather's gaze was hard. "Wake yourself. It's your responsibility."

Silverpaw pressed down the feeling of annoyance that came up to her throat. She glared at her mentor and twitched her ears. "What do you want me to do, then? And where are all the other apprentices?" She felt a bit bad for talking so rudely and abruptly to her mentor, but still felt angry at him for not waking her. She also felt a bit angry at Lightningpaw, too.

Whitefeather shrugged. "Go clean the elders' den. It's punishment for sleeping in." He looked at the Clanmate next to him and the two of them exchanged sneers.

"Fine." Silverpaw hurried off to the elders' den. She wasn't looking forwards to this, and she didn't even know what to do. Perhaps if she could just find Lightningpaw he could help…

Her paws led the way out of the forest, and she kept ducking her head so she would be less noticeable. Thankfully, nobody stopped her on her way out. She scented the air and could tell that all the other apprentices had gone somewhere together, for all their scents were mingled, along with their mentors'. She followed the scents until she heard the grunting and yowling of her denmates coming from the Clearing, their training hollow.

She nimbly raced over to them and saw Lightningpaw sparring with Meadowpaw. At first glance, one might say Lightningpaw would easily win – his handsome features and strong, long legs made it look so. But when Silverpaw looked closer, she saw that Lightningpaw was very worn down, while Meadowpaw was fighting with a determined, cool look on his face.

The two of them continued to fight until their mentors, Mintfur and Dapplefoot, stopped them. They nodded to each of their apprentices, but Dapplefoot, Lightningpaw's mentor, sent a quick look of worry to Mintfur when Lightningpaw wasn't looking. Mintfur returned it with a small dip of his head and a twitch of his ears.

"Go on. You can go back to camp," mewed Mintfur. "You remember the way back, don't you?"

"Yes, Mintfur," Meadowpaw answered, dipping his head.

Silverpaw bristled; Meadowpaw was heading straight towards her and she had nowhere to go! She quickly turned and started to run, but she heard her name called by the brown-and-white apprentice.

She turned reluctantly. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" Meadowpaw padded up to her. "And why weren't you there for training?"

Anger flared inside her. "Whitefeather said I slept in! No one bothered to wake me."

Meadowpaw looked down. "Really? Lightningpaw told us he would wake you up."

Feeling surprised, Silverpaw took a step back. "What do you mean? He never did that."

Meadowpaw shrugged. "That's what he told us. Tell you what. Since you didn't get a chance to train with us, why don't you practice with me? Here, I'll go easy on you." His eyes twinkled with mischief as he crouched down. Suddenly, he wasn't the shy kit Petalpaw mooned over anymore. He was actually an intimidating yet handsome young tom that looked like he could rip someone's heart out.

Silverpaw shifted her paws. "I actually came to –"

Meadowpaw got to his paws. "Oh, all right. If you don't want to, then…"

Silverpaw's heart lurched when she saw his sad expression. "Oh, no, that's not what I meant! Sure, I'll practice with you." She smiled. "But I won't be going easy on you!" She crouched down like Meadowpaw, and by the surprise in his eyes, she knew that she also looked like a formidable opponent as well. She was also taken aback by his long coat and his bright eyes…

_Stop it! You will NOT turn into a Grasspaw that moons over everyone you see!_

She shook her head but was immediately launched onto by Meadowpaw. Before she knew what was happening, he had already pinned her down on her back.

"Ha! You were too easy," Meadowpaw snorted. "Easier than Lightningpaw, and he was _waaaay _weak."

Silverpaw smiled to herself and easily tossed Meadowpaw away. He landed a few tail-lengths away, looking rather surprised. His eyes gleamed and he charged at her again. His eyes betrayed his thoughts, and Silverpaw sidestepped as he tried to land on her back.

She concentrated on his chest, acting like she was going to slide under him. He smiled arrogantly, which was a rather new expression for him. She leaped, and sure enough, he ducked. Landing on his back proudly, Silverpaw squashed him to the ground, then quickly jumped off and flipped him over with a flick of her paw to his flank.

Meadowpaw was panting as he got to his paws. "Wow," he said. "You could beat Blizzardpaw."

_Yes, I could,_ Silverpaw wanted to say.

"Maybe we should do that again some other time," he suggested sheepishly, turning shy again.

Silverpaw smiled. "Who said I was done? That was just the beginning!" She leaped at him, but he immediately ducked and rolled over.

"Hey, hey! I'm tired now, all right?" he laughed.

Silverpaw landed next to him, then fell to the ground with a breath of relief. "Me, too." She closed her eyes and then immediately opened them again. "Oh, right! What have I done? Whitefeather told me to clean the elders' den! That's why I was here. I needed to know what to do, because my _genius _mentor didn't teach my what my job was."

Meadowpaw rose. "I'll teach you," he offered.

Silverpaw quickly pressed her muzzle to his cheek. "Thanks –" she started to mew, but was interrupted by a deliberate cough behind her.

It was Lightningpaw.

"You!" she snapped. "You didn't wake me up!"

"What? Just because I was sharing a den with you doesn't mean I have to take care of you like a kit," he retorted. "I was going to, but you looked so comfortable snoring your head off that I didn't feel too kind about interrupting that." He smirked. "Don't get any ideas, Silverpaw. Just because I fell asleep next to you doesn't mean anything. I'd fall asleep next to Petalpaw any day."

This stung more than anything Silverpaw had heard. But before she could answer, Meadowpaw's fur fluffed up. "Don't bring Petalpaw into this!" His eyes hardened. "And why don't you leave Silverpaw alone? You'll lead someone on and then just do this to them?"

Silverpaw felt indignant. "I wasn't led on at all! It was a denmate kind of thing! Fine, I'll show you I can do that too! Watch me fall asleep next to Meadowpaw and see what you think!"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she knew they were wrong. _No._ Petalpaw would hate her. She couldn't do this. She had to take that back. She opened her mouth to say something, but Lightningpaw was already snapping, "That's just fine with me! Don't expect me to keep that from Petalpaw, though!"

Meadowpaw's eyes were wide with fear as Lightningpaw stormed away. "Silverpaw, you can't say that. You know what Petalpaw would think."

Silverpaw felt relieved. "I know. I was just saying that to make him mad." She turned to him. "You know I didn't really mean I would do that, right?"

Meadowpaw lowered his eyes. "Of course not."

She couldn't bear to see the hurt in his gaze. "Come on. You said you'd show me the elders' den job." Meadowpaw nodded, and she followed him into the camp. The moment she was there, though, Whitefeather greeted her with a growl.

"Where were you?"

"Training." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Who said you could go?" Whitefeather snarled, his lips curled.

"Training isn't exactly rare for an apprentice," Silverpaw retorted.

"Yes, and is following orders rare for an apprentice, too?" Whitefeather glared at her with such fierceness that Silverpaw thought his eyes might fall out. "You go to the elders' den, _now_. The elders were waiting for you. Meadowpaw, you stay away from her. I don't need anyone helping her. This is a punishment. Now, _go._"

Silverpaw bristled. "Have it your way."

"You'd better," Whitefeather snarled.

He walked away, and Meadowpaw faced Silverpaw with open jaws. "Are you crazy? Whitefeather's famous for his claws and fangs. He'll tear you to pieces if you talk to him like that again! Good thing this was only your second day!" He flicked his tail over her ear. "Well, hurry up. Come back to the den when you're done." He padded away and Silverpaw went on towards the elders' den, pelt still bristling.

Halfear and Pale-foot watched her with interest as she squeezed into the den.

"Why are you here?" Halfear asked, then purred when he saw Silverpaw's surprised gaze. "I didn't mean it like that."

Silverpaw was actually surprised that he didn't know. Whitefeather said that they had been waiting for her. "Didn't Whitefeather tell you I was supposed to come here?"

Pale-eye shook her head. "No, there's no such cat as Lightfeather here, though it's a lovely name."

Silverpaw rolled her eyes. "_White_feather, Pale-eye."

"Whitefeather Pale-eye? There was such cat as that, too?" Pale-eye looked confused.

"Oh, don't talk to her. What's up, Silverpaw?" Halfear asked.

"I came to clean the den," she muttered.

"Oh, no! Don't bother. We can take care of that," the big brown tabby answered. "Tell your mentor or whoever sent you that we don't want you here…not in that way," he added again as she flattened her ears defensively. "Go on, Silverpaw. There are things a young cat like you should be doing rather than picking off dirty bracken from an old cat's nest. Go on."

"Thanks, Halfear," Silverpaw meowed, and she meant it.

She padded outside, and Whitefeather was waiting for her. "Done already?"

"Halfear told me to tell you that I wasn't supposed to be there," Silverpaw answered.

Whitefeather's eyes flickered. "Fine. Go to your den and I expect you to be early tomorrow."

Silverpaw nodded reluctantly and raced off to the den.

"Silverpaw!"

She was halfway there when the voice stopped her. She turned to see Petalpaw. The gray-and-white she-cat was staring at her with fierce, angry eyes. Silverpaw laid her ears back to her head fiercely. _Lightningpaw, I'm going to _flay _you, you mouse-brained, she-cat-cheating, fat-headed piece of fox dung! _she swore under her breath.

"What's this about you and Meadowpaw?" Petalpaw asked furiously.

"Nothing's with me and Meadowpaw!" Silverpaw snapped. _Is that true?_

"Not according to Lightningpaw," Petalpaw muttered bitterly.

"Lightningpaw's a fathead. We already established that," Silverpaw reminded her. "I don't know what this is all about, so why don't we just go back to the den?"

"You _do_ know, Silverpaw," Petalpaw insisted. "I've seen you two. I thought you were better than that. I thought you cared about me. Is this because I'm not your real sister?" Silverpaw opened her mouth, ready to deny it, because it really wasn't true. "Lightningpaw says you're even going to sleep next to him from now on. What's that about?"

"Petalpaw, it was something Lightningpaw did –" Silverpaw began.

"I don't care what happened! Fine! Take him! See if I care!" Petalpaw raced off, her eyes filled with tears. Silverpaw watched her with her tail drooping.

_Lightningpaw, you jerk!_

There were many more things she could have called him, but she held herself back. Instead, she walked back to the den, her pelt heavy.

Meadowpaw was waiting for her. "That was quick," he meowed.

"Halfear said I didn't have to clean it," she explained.

Meadowpaw nodded thoughtfully. "I saved you a spot." He patted the nest next to his with his tail.

Silverpaw quietly snuggled into her new nest. Though she hated Lightningpaw from head to tail-tip now, she couldn't help wishing for the warmth and comfort she had felt yesterday when she was next to him. But she took it all back as Meadowpaw settled next to her. His fur was also warm, and his long tail was bushier than Lightningpaw's. As he curled it around her flank, she felt warmth returning to her body. Silverpaw knew that when Petalpaw walked in, she would be furious. But she couldn't help thinking that she wished every night could end like this.

**A/N: Well, that was it! What do you think will happen? Note: I've got Petalpaw, Blizzardpaw, Lightningpaw, and Grasspaw's names ready to go. I've also decided on Silverpaw's names from the poll you guys took! :D Any suggestions for Meadowpaw?**

**Poll: What should Meadowpaw's name be? **

**a. Meadowpelt ( used in Erin's books, but it doesn't matter :) )**

**b. Meadowheart **

**c. Meadowclaw**

**d. Meadowtail**

**e. YOU think of one! :D **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Aweh, more reviews! And I hope this story's not going on forever…suggest things! :D Yes, next chappie's FINALLY up! Sorry about the delay…**

**Hikari: I know, it's taking me forever to decide, too! xD**

**Shadow-Wolf: Hahahaha! Thanks, and no prob! ;)**

**Midnight Thorn: Aweh…you're too kind! I'm flattered. X3 Loved your advice~~~**

**Fellowship: Haha! Well, I'll keep thinking, and yes, poor Petalpaw, I agree. ;)**

**Chapter 7**

_A _paw prodded her flank. Silverpaw flashed open her eyes to see Lightningpaw standing over her, his eyes narrowed. Meadowpaw was still asleep beside her, but his tail was now curled around himself. His smooth pelt moved up and down as he breathed calmly. Silverpaw found it hard to look away from him and at Lightningpaw.

"What's the matter with you?" Lightningpaw snapped. "Are you really such a tom-chaser? First, I didn't mean what I said about Petalpaw yesterday –"

"I really don't care." Silverpaw turned away. "Save it for later." She turned swiftly away from him, but felt something tug on her tail. She swiveled around and saw Lightningpaw's teeth jabbing into the soft skin and yelped.

"What's _your _problem? You're the one who's being such a lousy she-cat chaser, you son-of-a-rodent!" Silverpaw thought she was being too harsh, but that was how much he had hurt her.

"Keep it down, will you?" Grasspaw drowsily asked.

Silverpaw grunted and looked away, her eyes flashing.

Lightningpaw nudged her with his muzzle. "Hey, I was just kidding, you know? Why don't you lighten up a little and maybe some tom will actually like you?"

Despite his soothing tone, this infuriated Silverpaw even more. "Think you're the best in the forest, do you, just because you're the 'best looking cat in the history of the Clans?'"

"No…only the best-looking _tom_," Lightningpaw said stupidly.

Silverpaw let out an ill-tempered growl. "Yes, _Majesty!_" She snarled and padded away, ignoring the feeling of Lightningpaw's hot gaze on her pelt. _Stupid, stupid tom! I can't believe I ever even thought about liking him! Meadowpaw is so much better…_She trailed off in her thoughts. _No, I couldn't. Poor Petalpaw…I can't take him away from her…_

As she thought about this, she saw Petalpaw padding towards her, her chin lifted. _Here we go,_ she sighed to herself, and sure enough, there was a steely glint in her sister's eyes.

"So, how was your _night_, _sister_?" the gray-and-white she-cat sneered.

"Don't turn into another Blizzardpaw," Silverpaw half-joked.

"So? Anything would be better than being nice to you, you…you…" Petalpaw trailed off and broke down, her legs crumpling underneath her. She had her head lowered, and her breath was coming out in rickety cries. "I can't take it anymore! You know I like Meadowpaw, don't you? Why did you have to do that to me?"

Silverpaw decided the safest thing to do was play it fake. "You…you said he was stupid and everything so I just thought you didn't like him," she stammered.

"Really?" Petalpaw sniffed.

"Really. I'm serious." Silverpaw stared intently at the devastated she-cat.

Petalpaw got to her paws. "O-Okay. But now you know, right?"

Silverpaw's heart melted, half with sadness, and half with relief. _I'll never be able to do anything with Meadowpaw ever again…but it's for Petalpaw. _She nodded. "I know, Petalpaw. And I'll let you have him, all right?"

Petalpaw nodded, looking rather cheery, and padded away, flicking her tail at Silverpaw happily before leaving. Silverpaw watched her go and decided to wait for Whitefeather. She sat down, curling her tail and looking at the fresh-kill power wistfully. _I won't eat till I get permission, _she told herself repeatedly. But hunger took over and she finally padded over and grabbed a mouse.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Silverpaw froze. _Always at the worst times! _"I'm…uh…eating…"

"I can see that." Whitefeather looked down disdainfully at her.

"Yeah, I need strength for training. Eating isn't exactly something we don't do," Silverpaw said, rolling her eyes slightly.

Whitefeather curled his lip. "Eat that mouse. No meal for you until the end of the day either. We're going to go practice battle skills." He padded away and Silverpaw hurriedly scarfed the mouse down, then followed him. She knew she was confident at fighting; perhaps Whitefeather might finally be impressed at her.

At last, they got to the Clearing. Whitefeather looked bored. "Okay. Watch." He did a quick half turn and then stuck out his paw. Landing, he looked pleased, but only for a moment. "That was the –"

"Half-turn belly rake. I know." Silverpaw instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh, really? Then show me," Whitefeather growled.

Determination suddenly hit her and she leaped up, spun perfectly, stuck out her paw, acting like she was giving someone a blow, and landed neatly on the tips of her toes.

Whitefeather looked shocked. "Er – okay. Then try this one." He suddenly retreated into a bush nearby. Silverpaw knew this. Her father had warned her about the Lightning Strike that ThunderClan cats used. She knew how to defend herself from this, and how to perform it clearly.

Focusing, she held her ground. Then, she heard a swift rustle in the bushes as Whitefeather leaped out. At the last second, Silverpaw ducked, and Whitefeather missed, landing on the ground in front of her. He turned to her, his eyes huge and nervous.

"How – how do you know these things so well?" he asked.

"I learn quickly," Silverpaw answered shortly. "Let me try."

Whitefeather's eyes were now bouncing around. "Er – all right," he agreed.

Silverpaw retreated into the bushes. She looked around for the leaves and twigs that might disturb her silence, and carefully padded around. Whitefeather kept turning around, and she knew it would be hard to land on his back with him doing that. She kicked the bush in front of her and Whitefeather turned around, leaping up in surprise. A cocky smile landed on his lips, but Silverpaw was already behind him. She leaped through the bushes. Whitefeather was too late when he ducked; she had grabbed hold of his scruff and was hanging on as he shook her. He tried the drop-and-roll counter move, but she leaped off of him and landed squarely on her paws.

"You're…you're not normal," he said.

"I know," she answered, and it was true.

"I – I don't know what to do."

Silverpaw shrugged. "Can I go back now?"

Whitefeather nodded. "Yes. Training's done. Go back. Find yourself something to eat."

She wasn't hungry, but pure joy made her sprint through the forest back to her camp. She knew Whitefeather was in shock – that's why he had forgotten about telling her not to eat. She had loved the scared look on his face.

She bumped into Lightningpaw and Blizzardpaw on the way back.

"Hmph, here's the runt again," Blizzardpaw smirked, looking up at Lightningpaw for support.

The golden apprentice didn't say anything, to Blizzardpaw _and _Silverpaw's great surprise. He turned and walked away, tail drooping.

"Let him be sad. He deserves it!" muttered Silverpaw under her breath. "Now, if only _Blizzardpaw _could become depressed, too…"

Something streaked out of the bushes from behind of her and she saw Grasspaw, panting heavily.

"Great StarClan! What are you doing?" she asked him, looking at his pelt. She saw blood, and squeaked. "Who did that to you?"

Grasspaw let out a huge breath. "ShadowClan…cat…attack…help!"

Silverpaw's heart was beating hard. Lightningpaw and Blizzardpaw were headed in the direction Grasspaw had come from. She knew that whoever the ShadowClan cat was, he or she would get caught. "Stay here. _Don't _move," she ordered Grasspaw. The apprentice nodded, his eyes meeting hers, and she raced away towards Lightningpaw and Blizzardpaw.

She only saw Blizzardpaw when she caught up. In front of her was a familiar ginger-and-white tom. Blizzardpaw didn't seem to be cowering; in fact, her head was cocked and her tail was flicking.

"Blizzardpaw!" Silverpaw yelped.

She turned, her eyes huge. "Oh, Silverpaw!" Blizzardpaw exclaimed, her eyes narrowing. "This cat was asking for you!"

"No…no he wasn't," she stammered, glaring at Breezestorm.

Breezestorm looked at Blizzardpaw. "I'm sure you'll keep this a secret, yes?"

"N-No way!" Blizzardpaw yowled, backing off, but Breezestorm raced towards her and pinned her down. He covered her jaws with one paw to keep her voice drowned out.

"Stop it!" Silverpaw snapped. "Just leave her alone!"

Blizzardpaw's eyes widened as Breezestorm pressed on her throat. But as he stepped off her, she coughed and got to her paws. Then, she turned and fled through the trees.

"Great. Good job, you idiot," Breezestorm snapped.

"I'm not an idiot, Breezestorm," Silverpaw retorted seriously.

Breezestorm looked a bit surprised. "Whatever. I just needed to know you were doing okay." He looked away. "You know, er, uh…ShadowClan orders. Yes! Orders. Of course. Don't assume for one minute I came by myself – now, that would be silly…"

"What are you jabbering about, Breezestorm? Go, go!" Silverpaw nudged him as she heard footsteps behind her. "Leave, now!" she hissed.

Breezestorm gave her an anguished look and turned, racing swiftly away. She caught the scent of ferns and knew he had been disguising his scent well._ Thank StarClan, _she thought.

Lightningpaw, Blizzardpaw, and Grasspaw appeared behind her. "Who was that?" Grasspaw asked.

"I was – talking to myself." She looked at Blizzardpaw, but the white she-cat looked light-headed, as if she was thinking about something very hard, which was, in fact, very unusual, for Silverpaw hadn't seen Blizzardpaw _think _since the moment she had set paw in ThunderClan.

Lightningpaw shrugged. "Let's go, everyone."

Silverpaw followed them, but her head was spinning. _I don't know what to do! I can't have Meadowpaw, I don't want Lightningpaw, and Grasspaw is…well…odd. I know I can't have Breezestorm either." _She didn't know where that last one came from, but she knew she was slowly becoming more fond of him. _Whatever. This is my destiny, and I have to take care of it! _With that, she lifted her chin and padded towards the ThunderClan camp.

**A/N: Kind of a boring chapter, but…I hope to get the action started soon! Anyhoo, new poll. Who's your favorite character, and who's your least favorite? Review now! ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it takes so long to upload chapters. Grr…**

**GreyAthena: I know, sorry about that! I'm trying to be a bit more clear…I can get confusing in my writing. xD**

**Midnight Thorn: Aweh! You're too nice! Thanks for your awesomely amazing reviews! :)**

**Hikari: Aw! Thanks!**

**Shadow-Wolf: Haha, nice! And did you mean Lightningpaw instead of Blizzardpaw, because you put "he" instead of "she." Thanks as well! :D**

**Chapter 8 (yes, I'm getting there)**

_S i l v e r p a w _sighed as she padded out of her den. For the past few days, Whitefeather had been doing nothing with her but nervously avoiding her. He always tried to find an excuse for not training her, and she had to go full days with the other apprentices looking at her in curiosity and the mentors whispering to each other. She knew she should be enjoying it, but she couldn't – not with all the stares and murmurs going around the camp.

"Petalpaw! Meadowpaw! Blizzardpaw! Lightningpaw! And…Grasspaw!" Brownfur called.

The apprentices gathered around her and she meowed, "We'll be having a practice fighting session." She looked up and met Silverpaw's gaze. "Oh, Silverpaw! Why don't you come, too?"

Silverpaw leaped to her paws. "Really?"

"Oh, uh…I don't think that's such a –" Lightningpaw started.

"Cool!" Grasspaw was bouncing on the tips of his paws.

Blizzardpaw glared at her, not speaking a word. In fact, she had been rather stone-silent all these days. Silverpaw wondered why.

"Let her come," Petalpaw insisted, then nudged Meadowpaw. "Right?"

"Uh…what? Sure, um…okay." Meadowpaw looked confused.

Brownfur rolled her eyes. "Oh, come off it! Of course she's coming!" She glared at Lightningpaw, who opened his mouth again. He closed it and glared at the ground. Brownfur flicked her tail. "All right, you lot. Let's go. Move it. Move it."

Silverpaw followed the others, excitement flickering through her body. As they reached the Clearing, she thought to herself, _This is it! I get to prove myself in front of Brownfur, one of the Clan's greatest warriors! _She almost leaped at the thought and started racing towards the hollow. The other apprentices caught up to her, breathless.

"Right. Who wants to go first?" Brownfur asked.

Silverpaw volunteered immediately. As soon as she did, all the other apprentices looked very hesitant and glared at each other. She tried not to feel hurt. _They know my fighting skills, _she reminded herself.

Grasspaw finally raised his tail. "Me! I'll go," he muttered, and his tone was much lower than anything he had ever said before.

Silverpaw charged at him before Brownfur even gave the cue. She was on his back in an instant and he flipped over to get her off. She was ready and leaped out of the way, then placed a paw on his chest. Brownfur immediately let out a yowl.

"Done! Grasspaw, go back. Lightningpaw, why don't you give it a try?" she asked.

"What? No!" Lightningpaw protested.

"You'll do as I say." Brownfur narrowed her eyes.

Lightningpaw got ready, but Silverpaw was already crouching. As Brownfur gave the starting yowl, she sprinted around him and his eyes darted everywhere, looking very puzzled. Then, she shot out towards his belly and he yowled as she slid under and raked her claws gently across his belly. He tried to land on her, but she immediately rolled away.

"She's not normal, I'm telling you!" he screeched as Brownfur gave the stopping sign.

"That's true." Brownfur's eyes were distant. Then, she shook her head and padded forwards. "Silverpaw, it's my turn," she ordered, and crouched.

Silverpaw's heart quickened. She looked at Brownfur, her eyes narrowed. As Brownfur leaped at her, she raced into the bushes.

"Did she run off?" asked Grasspaw's surprised voice.

"She wouldn't do that!" Petalpaw snapped.

"Yes, she would," Lightningpaw retorted hotly.

"Shut up and listen!" Blizzardpaw snapped at everyone, surprising even Silverpaw. She accidentally stepped on a twig and it cracked. Brownfur turned towards her.

_Great StarClan, fox dung! _she thought. She quickly padded away as Brownfur's eyes focused on the spot. Then, she leaped out at full speed and landed on Brownfur's back. At the last moment, she jumped off and raced back into the bushes, stepping on another twig along the way. Brownfur knew what was coming. She turned around every heartbeat, not giving Silverpaw a chance to strike.

Silverpaw closed her eyes and leaped out. But as her paws met Brownfur's pelt, she felt herself shaken off and Brownfur's paw was quickly on her throat.

"Very good," the brown she-cat was saying. "Quite curious, too."

"Exactly!" Lightningpaw exclaimed, glaring at her.

Brownfur glared at him. "Let's go back. We'll train tomorrow, but it's getting dark right now."

The other apprentices groaned collectively, while Silverpaw was overjoyed. Brownfur was impressed with her! She followed everyone back into the camp.

As moon-high arrived, she snuck out of the camp as usual, ready to meet Breezestorm. He was waiting for her at the designated place, and his eyes were narrowed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I was training and I was praised, too," Silverpaw answered with a proud smile.

Breezestorm rolled his eyes. "Thank Rainstorm one day."

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. Breezestorm gasped as Lightningpaw crawled out.

"You again!" he snarled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell on you two," Lightningpaw snapped. "I'm not like that." He glared at Silverpaw. "Who is this cat? Why do you keep meeting him?"

"None of your business," she answered coolly.

Lightningpaw's gaze met hers. "You can tell me. I won't say anything to anyone."

Silverpaw hesitated, but Breezestorm cleared his throat. "She doesn't need to tell you anything. We're not spying at all. I just wanted to know how she was."

Lightningpaw's voice grew protective. "Why?"

Breezestorm's fur fluffed out. "Because…she's my…my…my friend!" he sputtered.

The golden apprentice lifted his nose into the air. "She's mine, too."

Breezestorm let out a deep growl and leaped at Lightningpaw. Something fluttered inside of Silverpaw's chest and made her push Breezestorm away.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" she growled, blocking Lightningpaw from Breezestorm.

"What are you doing?" Breezestorm snapped.

"Just go back to your own Clan!" Silverpaw snarled. "And next time, don't attack cats _on their own territory_."

Breezestorm looked surprised. Then, his tail drooped. "You were supposed to be my _friend_," he spat, saying the word 'friend' like 'owl pellets.' "Must I remind you of your…no, never mind. You know…I really thought there was a connection between…" He paused, and then fled through the darkness to his territory.

Lightningpaw looked up at Silverpaw. "Did you just…"

"Save your pelt, sissy? Yeah, I think so," Silverpaw answered sourly.

Lightningpaw stared at the ground. "Thanks."

Silverpaw shrugged. "Don't mention it. ShadowClan cats shouldn't mess with us." She shrugged. "What were you two saying…about friends?"

"Oh! That." The tabby tom looked embarrassed. "Well, you are, aren't you?"

Silverpaw felt a strong urge to playfully flick his ears with her tail. Instead, she shrugged. "Whatever you think," she mewed, and then padded away towards the ThunderClan territory.

"Wait!" Lightningpaw caught up to her. "I wanted to say…sorry, you know, about what I was doing to you."

"What?" Silverpaw wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

"I know, it sounds weird coming from me," he meowed, guessing her thoughts. "But I do feel kind of…strange around you. I don't know why." Silverpaw could tell that he was flushing, because his ears began to twitch uncontrollably. "Oh, but I'm sure it's only something that has to do with friendship, right?" he added.

"Yeah. Friendship." Silverpaw glared at the floor of the forest.

Lightningpaw's eyes darted from side to side. "I didn't mean it like…well…let's go." He raced away through the trees, and Silverpaw followed him, and panic rose in her chest as she watched his lean figure glowing under the moonlight.

_I don't know what to think of Lightningpaw now. StarClan help me! _

**A/N: There you go, folks. How is it so far? New poll time!**

**Poll: If Silver X Lightning happened, what would you say?**

**a. Noooo, Orca, you must dieeeeee!**

**b. I honestly don't care. **

**c. Why, why, why?**

**d. Sweet! I love it now! **

**e. Um…hard decision, actually. **

**f. YOUR own answer!**

**Vote now! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: OMGZ, I love you guys and your hilarious reviews! X3 Anyway, here's the next chapter…sorry it took so long!**

**Bookworm: Hmm, I'll keep all that in mind! Definitely! Thanks for your suggestions! **

**Puma Wolf: Hehe, okay! xD**

**Power of Writing: Aweh, thanks, I'd love it!**

**Hunter of Artemis: No problem…there shall be more time for your decision! Mwahaha!**

**Watermellonfuzz: Great! I'll keep it in mind ;)**

**Shadow Wolf: No prob! And feel free any time! :)**

**Chapter 9**

"_W a k e _up!"

Silverpaw screeched in alarm as she awoke to see Lightningpaw over her. He was prodding her with a paw and she leaped up to her paws.

"What. In. The. World. Was. That?" she snapped.

Lightningpaw rolled her eyes. "One day you yell at me for not waking you up. The next you yell at me for trying to wake you up."

"I suppose you want a thank you?" Silverpaw sighed.

Lightningpaw opened his mouth. "I – uh…a thank you would be nice!" he retorted.

Silverpaw rolled her eyes. Lightningpaw was as immature as ever. "Well, _thank you_, your glorious sir, for waking me up in the morning like normal denmates do! I never thought that it would be in such a way, and I highly appreciate your generosity."

Lightningpaw's eyes were huge and wide, but Silverpaw flicked her tail and padded away and out of the den.

Outside, the sun gleamed down on her pelt and she realized she had forgotten to groom. Quickly, she swiped her tongue on her paw and washed herself.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Silverpaw leaped up as Grasspaw appeared from the ferns near the camp entrance. "You have a tuft sticking up on your head," he purred.

"I can groom myself, thank you," Silverpaw replied coolly.

Grasspaw shrugged. "Can't everybody?" He obviously couldn't take a hint. "Let me help you."

"I got it."

Silverpaw gasped as she felt the rasp of a tongue on her head. She swiveled to see Lightningpaw licking his paws. "That means another thank you," he meowed.

Grasspaw looked annoyed. "Hey! Don't you know that interrupting is rude?"

Lightningpaw rolled his eyes. "Don't be so jealous, Grasspaw. You're the biggest she-cat-lover in the Clan."

_Sure, look who's talking! _Silverpaw thought, but she just twitched her ears. "Whitefeather's probably not going to want me again today. I'm going hunting by myself." She flicked her tail contemptuously at the two bristling toms and padded through the gorse tunnel.

In the forest, all was well. She heard the chatter of birds and the tune of nature swirling around her. It was cooler here than in the camp, and the light breeze ruffled her fur. She closed her eyes and smiled. Her paws led her randomly through the forest. To her surprise, not much prey was in the forest. She cocked her head as she neared the ShadowClan border. She could smell mouse now. Crouching, she looked around and gasped as she padded through a bush and saw Breezestorm.

In front of him was a huge stack of different types of rodents, birds, squirrels, and even some small rabbits. It was nearly as big as the fresh-kill pile.

"Thought you'd like some help," he meowed.

"You caught that all yourself?" Silverpaw gasped.

"Yes. Some of it was from my territory, but I'm being generous today." Breezestorm dipped his head. "I've been hiding some fresh-kill every day I hunt since you've become an apprentice so one day I could help you. I guess today's the day."

"I can catch my own prey," Silverpaw retorted, but eyed the pile hungrily.

"Go ahead. Take it to your Clan. You need to impress a tom there, anyway." Breezestorm looked away as he said this. "Remember to meet me here tonight. Go on and take it. Oh, and if you don't mind…" He dipped his head and picked up a squirrel and two baby rabbits. "Since I caught all of this, I'll be taking some for my Clan, too. See you some other time, Silverpaw." He turned and whisked away, leaving Silverpaw with the huge pile of prey.

Sighing, she quickly dug a hole and piled the prey that she couldn't carry. She managed to hold two squirrels, a baby rabbit, and two mice in her jaws. She padded into the camp, but to her disappointment, no one saw her. She walked back through the gorse tunnel, dug another hole, and set her prey down. She made three more rounds back to the ShadowClan border to get the rest of her prey, and soon, all of it was behind the entrance to the camp.

She waited. Knowing an apprentice or warrior would turn up soon, she sat there, the uneven piles of dirt in front of her.

Finally, she spotted Petalpaw and Meadowpaw with their mentors, padding towards her. She swiveled around and greeted them with a mew.

"What's up, Silverpaw?" Petalpaw mewed, looking cheery.

Meadowpaw looked at his paws

"Hello, there," Mintfur meowed. "What are you doing by yourself?"

"I – I caught some prey," she answered, her voice cracking a little at the lie. _I was destined for lies. It doesn't matter anymore._

Brownfur eyed her. "Where is it?"

"Er – here. I was wondering if you could help me." Silverpaw turned and dug out the fresh-kill.

All four cats' eyes widened.

"You…caught…all of this?" Brownfur stammered.

Mintfur looked doubtful and surprised. "W-Wha…How…Wha…?"

Meadowpaw and Petalpaw were also staring, the whites of their eyes clearly visible. Silverpaw shuffled her paws nervously.

"Sorry. I was so bored that I came out here to hunt. Whitefeather doesn't mind. The forest was teeming with prey, so I just caught all I could." _Yes, that's how you do it. Keep lying…_

Mintfur shook his head. "I don't believe it."

Petalpaw's ears suddenly twitched. "What _are _you, Silverpaw?" she snapped, her eyes suddenly flaring. "There is no way you could have caught all this. First you beat every apprentice in the Clan _and _your mentor in a battle, and then you catch the whole forest by yourself in less than a day? There is no way you could have done that. Something's not right."

Silverpaw had never seen her sister like this. "Petalpaw –"

But Meadowpaw beat her. "Petalpaw, you should acknowledge your sister. ThunderClan needs good apprentices, and obviously, she's the best one so far."

Petalpaw glared at him, all affection gone. "So you take her side now, huh? Well, go ahead! See if I care!" She stormed away, making sure to push Silverpaw as she left.

Brownfur shook her head. "Don't worry, Silverpaw. You're obviously a prodigy. Great work. I'll help you take this to the Clan." Even with the warming praise, there was a strange gleam in Brownfur's eyes, part curious, part doubtful. Silverpaw lowered her head and grabbed a few pieces of fresh-kill and Mintfur, Meadowpaw, and Brownfur helped her with the rest. When they walked into the camp, Maplestar spotted them and raced towards them.

"Look at all that fresh-kill!" she remarked loudly.

"Silverpaw caught it all," Mintfur mumbled around a mouthful of prey.

Maplestar turned her piercing eyes on Silverpaw. "Did you, now? You seem to be becoming a wonderful apprentice. I say now it's time for your warrior ceremony."

Everyone next to her was so surprised that they all dropped their fresh-kill. Brownfur sputtered, "B-But, she's too young!"

"But she's experienced. And that's all that matters," Maplestar replied calmly.

Mintfur stared. They all looked like petrified kits. "It's impossible! No cat this young has become a warrior! Almost all the other apprentices started before her!"

Maplestar flicked her tail. "So?"

"They shouldn't be embarrassed like that!" Brownfur lashed her own tail.

Meadowpaw looked at his mentor. "I think it's fine," he said with a nod. "I think Silverpaw deserves to become a warrior."

"Just because you're mooning over her doesn't mean you get to defend her whenever you want," Mintfur snapped back.

Meadowpaw and Silverpaw both looked at him, surprised.

"Sorry," the tom muttered. "That was not right." He looked straight at Maplestar. "If you're going to make Silverpaw a warrior, I demand you allow the other apprentices to show you their skills too, first."

Brownfur nodded. "I'm not challenging you, Maplestar. I'm challenging your decision."

Maplestar gazed at the two senior warriors she had trusted for so long. "It's my decision, yes," she meowed. "But I will look at your apprentices. All apprentices and mentors, please come over here!"

In a flash, all the apprentices hurried towards her with their mentors.

"What's up?" Furzeclaw asked curiously.

Dapplefoot yawned, and Grasspaw's mentor, Eagletalon, looked very surprised. Whitefeather appeared as well, though he looked sheepish.

"I was going to make Silverpaw a warrior today. But many disagree," Maplestar mewed.

Whitefeather leaped on his toes. "I think that's a great idea!"

_Of course you would. You haven't paid attention to me in days!_

Eagletalon shrugged, but Dapplefoot looked horrified. "Are you crazy?" she squeaked. "She's smaller than Blizzardpaw! The poor thing will get crushed!" As Silverpaw bristled, Dapplefoot looked at her with wide eyes. "Poor thing," she added again.

Furzeclaw's eyes gleamed. "I think it's perfectly fine."

Petalpaw raised her tail. "No way! She's not becoming a warrior before me!" she snarled.

Maplestar looked surprised. "I thought you of all cats might understand. Very well. Silverpaw's warrior ceremony will be postponed." She sighed. "I don't have time to watch all of your apprentices today. Maybe some other time." She turned and walked away, while the mentors and apprentices watched her silently.

"That was stupid!" Petalpaw spat.

Furzeclaw batted her ear. "What's with you?"

"She always gets the attention! Something's wrong with her!" Petalpaw was now almost foaming at the mouth.

Meadowpaw stepped up and shielded Silverpaw from Petalpaw's view. "Stop it, Petalpaw. She's your sister."

Petalpaw's gleaming eyes faded and she looked so hurt that Silverpaw wanted to tell Meadowpaw off, but Petalpaw was already sulking away towards the apprentice den. Furzeclaw watched her with a sigh, shook his head, and gave Silverpaw a small smile and a nod. Then, he padded away. Dapplefoot and Eagletalon followed. Finally, Mintfur and Brownfur left as well. The remaining apprentices looked at one another.

"I'm glad that's decided," Blizzardpaw sniffed.

Silverpaw glared at her.

"Well, you don't deserve it. You may be good at something – StarClan knows how – but you're not better than the rest of us." The white apprentice stuck her nose in the air.

Lightningpaw smirked. "She's right. You can't be a warrior before us." There was a glimmer of fear in his eyes, and Silverpaw felt annoyed. Whenever Lightningpaw was jealous, he'd always criticize her for something.

Grasspaw was leaping up and down. "That would have been so cool, but I object because then I wouldn't be in the same den as you, Silverpaw!" he yowled.

Silverpaw flattened her ears, embarrassed. Nearly all the warriors had heard and were purring in amusement to each other.

Meadowpaw flicked his tail. "Let's go cheer Petalpaw up," he whispered to Silverpaw.

"You go on. She'll be happier if you're there," she answered sullenly.

"Don't be that way."

"Tell that to Petalpaw."

Silverpaw looked at the sky. It was almost dark. She was going to go meet Breezestorm now. She didn't want to hang around in the camp any longer.

"I have to go somewhere," she mewed. "You guys can all go."

She padded away, acting like she was going to the nursery, but when she noticed that everyone was gone, she snuck out of the camp as usual. She raced towards the ShadowClan border and found that Breezestorm was already waiting for her.

"It's not even close to moonhigh! Why are you here?" she asked him.

"I could say the same to you."

"I wanted to get away from camp," she answered.

Breezestorm shrugged. "I wanted to see you," he replied. "Is everything okay?"

Silverpaw rolled her eyes. "Everything's fine. Tell my parents I said 'hi.'" She looked away. "They're okay, right?"

Breezestorm nodded, but before he could say anything, something rustled in the bushes.

_Again? Every time I'm with Breezestorm…_

Maplestar padded out magnificently, her eyes glowing. Breezestorm tensed and fled through the trees, but Maplestar didn't seem interested in him. She stared at Silverpaw. Silverpaw stared back, her eyes huge, her jaws wide open. Finally, Maplestar spoke.

"I know what you're doing, Silverpaw. And this has to stop."

**A/N: There you go! Hope this was better than the last! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is the next chapter!**

**Hunter of Artemis: xD You have been overwhelmed… xD haha!**

**Hikari: Thanks! Oh, yes, I've been told that, so I will work on that! :D**

**Squirrelheart: Hehe! I hope so! **

**Fellowship: I'm so good with cliffhangers xD It was unintentional, I promise! I'm sorry I committed a crime, Fellowship! :3**

**Fallenshadow: Cool suggestions! It's never too late, and thanks! I will definitely keep your opinions in mind! :3**

**Chapter 10**

_A l l _Silverpaw could do was stare at the cat that had taken her in to her Clan, the cat that led the Clan, and the cat that had the power to ban her from the Clan at any moment.

"It's not what you think –" Silverpaw was about to lie…again. Did Maplestar really already know she was a spy?

But Maplestar's eyes softened. "You're obviously in love, Silverpaw. Don't worry; she-cats' feelings are hard to control. But that cat is a ShadowClan cat. Rather attractive, yes, but still ShadowClan. And that means you cannot be close to him." Silverpaw stared. She could not believe that _this _was the lecture she was getting. "Control yourself, Silverpaw. I know how you feel, but you mustn't do this."

"I won't. I don't – er, I _won't _love Breezestorm," Silverpaw promised. The words sounded awkward on her tongue. _Pssh! Like I would ever like that stupid furball!_

Maplestar looked relieved. "Good. You're fantastic, Silverpaw. Don't ruin yourself like that." Her eyes suddenly brightened. "Oh! Why don't I assess you right now? I'm assessing Lightningpaw and Grasspaw soon, and I'd like to see how you're getting on. I saw the amazing prey you caught."

"Oh. Thanks." Silverpaw flushed. She knew it was a lie. She had never actually hunted in her life before, since neither Whitefeather nor Rainstorm had ever taught her, and that had been a coincidence that she had met Breezestorm. She looked up at the sky, the moon glittering over her head. The light would be okay for hunting. "Okay," she finally answered.

Maplestar nodded and retreated, her voice calling, "I'll be hidden, but I can see you!"

Silverpaw concentrated on sniffing out the prey. Once she had a robin's scent in her nostrils she crept towards the smell, and indeed, there was the robin, sitting on the ground like there was nothing in the world that could harm it.

_Right. One…two…leap!_

Silverpaw had managed to push herself off the ground but had misjudged her leap. She went face-first into the ground and the robin flew away.

_Mouse dung! _

Maplestar appeared through the bushes. "What's wrong, Silverpaw? Is something the matter today? Is it because of what I told you? Maybe today isn't the best day." Though she said this warmly, there was a glimmer of curiosity in her eyes.

"Yeah. That's why."

Maplestar flicked her tail. "Let's go for now. It's dark, and you should be sleeping."

Silverpaw lowered her head and followed Maplestar to camp. _There's something I can't do…I can't hunt. Why? I can fight and do everything else perfectly fine. What's so hard about hunting?_

She continued to grumble inwardly to herself, even as she entered the apprentice den. Everyone was sleeping. She curled up into a ball by herself for the first time in a while, not caring if she was cold.

Just as she drifted off into sleep she felt a warm pelt press itself against hers but couldn't muster the strength to open her eyes. She just let out a content purr and drowsed off, the snores of her denmates lulling her to sleep.

…

"Stupid furball is still sleeping," a voice purred.

"Wake her up. Maplestar wants to see her," a much harsher voice commanded.

"And disturb the quietness?" There was a smirk in this mew.

"Whatever. Just do it."

"You're her mentor, Whitefeather. Why don't you train her?"

"_Because I don't have the time, okay? You'll understand when you become as important as me_!"

"Geez…"

Silverpaw awoke to the sound of Lightningpaw and Whitefeather arguing. As she looked up, she saw the two bristling toms outside of the den, glaring at each other.

"Silverpaw needs the sleep. She came in late!" Lightningpaw demanded.

"Blah, blah. Maplestar wants to see her." Whitefeather twitched his ears.

"You know, maybe it's time we reported _you _to Maplestar!" growled Lightningpaw, flattening his fur.

Whitefeather's eyes flashed. "Watch it, hairball. You might find yourself without some fur if you don't show some respect to a senior warrior."

"Like you show respect to your apprentice!" snarled Lightningpaw.

Whitefeather snorted. "Who asked you, and what's your problem?"

"He doesn't have a problem."

Silverpaw padded out calmly, and both tomcats leaped in the air awkwardly. Lightningpaw looked at his paws and Whitefeather's eyes grew large. Silverpaw sat down and licked a paw, then swiped it across her ears. "Listen, Whitefeather. You don't have to train me if you don't want to, okay? I find Maplestar is a better teacher than you anyway."

Whitefeather's ears flicked back and forth furiously, but he looked nervous. "Watch it, runt." He then turned and padded away.

Lightningpaw stared at Silverpaw. "What was that for? He's your mentor!"

"Who's side are you on, you piece of mouse dung?" Silverpaw rolled her eyes. She was definitely not in a good mood today, considering the start of her day. "I'm going to go see Maplestar." She padded towards the leader's den, but Maplestar padded out at the exact moment and the two she-cats met eyes.

"Good morning," Maplestar purred.

"Er – hi." Silverpaw didn't know what to say.

"Are you ready for your assessment?"

_No! _Silverpaw widened her eyes. "I – I can't…Petalpaw…uh…"

"Oh, I understand." Maplestar purred. "But I spoke to Petalpaw and she finally decided it was okay with her. And besides, we have two apprentices becoming warriors today!" She looked over at Lightningpaw and then at Grasspaw, who was at the fresh-kill pile. "Ah, the Clan grows quickly."

"Um…Maplestar? I don't feel good today. Perhaps tomorrow," Silverpaw pleaded.

Maplestar's eyes darkened. "Oh, all right. If you insist. But then _I _insist you go see Flowerpool, _now_."

Silverpaw nodded and headed off towards the medicine cat's den. _That was close! _she thought, _But now Maplestar thinks I'm up to something. _As she reached Flowerpool, she saw that the she-cat was in great distress. She was pacing and there were herbs scattered on the ground, which was unusual for the normally-tidy ground.

"No…cat…betray…what…who?"

"Um…Flowerpool?" Silverpaw squeaked.

Flowerpool turned, a wild fire in her eyes. "You!" she spat. "Traitor, you take one of our warriors! You're going to leave! What are you doing here? Scram!"

Silverpaw turned, terrified, but Flowerpool butted her quickly away. "Traitor! Traitor!" she snarled, but luckily, nobody heard her.

Maplestar came to meet Silverpaw. "What did she say?"

Silverpaw was shaken. She couldn't answer.

Maplestar's eyes narrowed. "You've been acting strange lately. Go to your nest. The Gathering is tonight, and I want you to go." She cocked her head. "Perhaps it will take you out of your mood." She lifted her chin and padded into Flowerpool's den. After what seemed like ages, she came out, her fur ruffled.

"She's not well," she muttered under her breath, then saw Silverpaw. "What are you doing? I told you to go to your den!"

_Something's not right here, _thought Silverpaw. _I don't know what to do! They can't learn about me being the Secret…never! _

With that, she hurried back to her den and sank into her nest, shivering from nose to tail-tip.

**A/N: One thing… O: xD Anyway, new poll!**

**Should a new character be introduced from one of the other Clans at the Gathering when Silverpaw goes? For instance, they be a character like Breezestorm, a secondary character? What do you think?**

**a. Yes, introduce a new character!**

**b. No, too much stuff is happening already. **

**Thanks to my reviewers! :3**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the next chappie again! Yes, I'm making up for the times I didn't post anything! And sniff~ I love you guys for reviewing :3**

**Bookworm: Hehe, yes, I know! I was hoping someone would say that! :3**

**Hunter of Artemis: o.o I'm whelmed. xD**

**Shadow Wolf: No, no, it's okay! You don't have to review every chapter if you don't want to! :3 Aweh, I will not almost kill you again! :D**

**Kingszey: I know, Breezestorm is kind of…unlikable at times. xD Anyway, Rawr-I'm-Angry! Love it! xD**

**Fallenshadow: No problem! Hmm…*thinking* :)**

**WarriorCat99: It's totally fine! :) o.o You like Whitefeather? *gasps* And nice pairings you have there! I am definitely thinking about that! (Haha, the NOBODY thing cracks me up :))**

**Nickel: Aweh! Thanks for the suggestions and your compliment! *sniffs***

**Mintfeather: Haha! I'm contemplating it…Silverwing is from Pokémon and now I'm all mixed up! xD**

**Chapter 11**

_S h e _awoke to the gentle prodding of a paw to her tail. Blinking, she saw Petalpaw standing over her. Her sister looked a bit concerned, but when Silverpaw widened her eyes, Petalpaw bristled and stuck her nose in the air.

"Maplestar is asking if you're feeling better," the gray-and-white she-cat reported.

"Oh…I'm…okay, I guess," Silverpaw answered stoutly.

Petalpaw shrugged. "Whatever." She turned and padded out of the den.

Silverpaw felt a pang as she thought of their missing friendship. She padded outside and stretched her legs. It was sunhigh now. She had been sleeping for a short time, but she felt refreshed.

Blizzardpaw passed and threw her a dirty look. Then, she abruptly made a sharp turn towards Petalpaw, who was nibbling on a mouse mournfully. Silverpaw could hear Blizzardpaw's excited voice squealing, "Oh my StarClan, Petalpaw! I have the greatest idea!" The white she-cat leaned down and whispered something into Petalpaw's ears that made her prick up. The two she-cats walked away together, snickering.

Silverpaw let out an ill-tempered growl and slashed at a bramble that was jutting out from the den's outside. She saw Meadowpaw looking concerned. He was just a few tail-lengths away.

"Silverpaw, are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she snapped.

"It's Petalpaw, isn't it? Do you want me to talk to her?" Meadowpaw offered eagerly.

"I'm _fine_," Silverpaw insisted. "Go away."

Meadowpaw looked so hurt that Silverpaw wanted to take it back, but he slunk away before she had the chance to say anything. She saw Whitefeather chatting with Eagletalon. As their gazes met, he twitched his ears nervously.

Silverpaw decided it would be worthwhile to start practicing her hunting skills. She slowly walked up to Whitefeather, who looked astonished. He shrank next to Eagletalon, who looked at him curiously.

"Whitefeather, I want you to teach me hunting," Silverpaw announced.

"You didn't teach her hunting yet?" Eagletalon turned his wide amber gaze towards his Clanmate.

"I did too!" Whitefeather gritted his teeth. "Come on." He frisked away with Silverpaw at his heels. As they exited the camp, the long-furred warrior growled. "You're doing it on purpose, aren't you, you mouse dung? You're trying to embarrass me in front of the Clan! Why don't you just give up already? You said Maplestar was a better teacher."

"I couldn't think of an excuse for you not training me this time," Silverpaw yawned.

Whitefeather's claws flicked out.

"You'd better watch it," he snapped. "Or I'll pull your tail out."

"So teach me to hunt," Silverpaw mewed, yawning again.

"Can't you do everything perfectly?" Whitefeather sneered.

Silverpaw snarled. "Fine! Don't teach me!"

"Fine with me." Whitefeather turned and padded away, his tail high in the air.

_I need a new mentor! Whitefeather is no good at all!_

She smacked a leaf with her paw from the ground, just to see a squirrel scuttle hurriedly up a tree. She had scared it.

_Fox dung!_

As she absentmindedly wandered around the ThunderClan territory, she found herself very close to the ShadowClan border again. _Why do I keep coming here? _she asked herself. _Meh. It must be out of habit. _She turned to leave but caught Breezestorm's scent. Crouching, she slunk towards the smell and saw him talking to another cat.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Of course," purred an insanely familiar voice. "There's no one out here now."

"Why did you –"

"You're a daft furball, like all toms," the she-cat's voice cooed. "It's really cute; I like it. But you have to learn to notice a she-cat's feelings. Can't you tell that _I _am the perfect she-cat for you?"

"Uh…" Breezestorm tried to take a step back, but the she-cat, whom Silverpaw could not see, must have stepped towards him, because he abruptly stopped.

"You don't need Silverpaw. Why does everyone like _Silverpaw_?" the she-cat hissed.

"I don't _like _her. I just met her once…er…yeah."

The words stung Silverpaw like a thorn. She wasn't sure why. She definitely didn't _like _Breezestorm _that _way…did she? No, she couldn't. She knew she didn't. But Breezestorm didn't seem to mean _that _kind of "like." He seemed to mean the friendly kind of "like," and it hurt Silverpaw.

_Is that what's bothering me? The "friendly like?" Or am I being a jealous hairball?_

Silverpaw shook her head, accidentally bumping it into the bush next to her. She let out a soft hiss of annoyance as Breezestorm turned.

"What was that?" he whispered.

Silverpaw padded out, deciding that she couldn't hide any longer. As she approached, her heart did a complete spin. Breezestorm, standing tall and lean, his pelt gleaming under the slight sunlight that reached through the cracks of the trees, was next to the annoying, impossibly beautiful white she-cat, Blizzardpaw.

"S – Silverpaw!" Breezestorm exclaimed.

"That's my name," she retorted coolly.

Blizzardpaw stared, her jaws wide open in pure disbelief.

"What are you two up to?" Silverpaw asked.

Blizzardpaw's eyes were moving everywhere, as if looking for a place to run. Silverpaw hissed. "Don't bother, you dumb excuse for a she-cat."

Suddenly, a paw swiped towards her, and she was knocked over on the ground, completely taken by surprise. She looked up and saw Breezestorm looming down at her, his fangs bared. Blizzardpaw still looked surprised. She was frozen to the spot. Breezestorm growled, "Don't call Blizzardpaw that. She's your Clanmate."

"Is that the reason?" Silverpaw challenged. "Are you sure?"

Breezestorm looked away and took a few steps back, while Silverpaw got to her paws. "That's the reason." He glanced at Blizzardpaw with a wild expression, probably telling her that it wasn't true. Blizzardpaw seemed to nod slightly.

"You're lying." Silverpaw turned. "I'm not taking this. You two are betraying your Clans."

Breezestorm's eyes flared. "You have a secret too, don't you? Should I –"

Silverpaw leaped on Breezestorm maliciously. "That. Secret. Keeps. My. Family. Alive!" she spat softly in his ear.

She felt a tug on her scruff as Blizzardpaw pulled her away. "Stop!" the white she-cat yowled. "Stop fighting! I won't see you anymore, Breezestorm, if this is what happens." Blizzardpaw turned to Silverpaw, her eyes huge. "Then that's it, Silverpaw. There's no need to ever mention this again." She turned and leapt through the trees, vanishing from sight.

"Thanks a lot," Breezestorm growled.

"What? She obviously doesn't like you anymore," Silverpaw muttered. She felt her ears hot with anger.

"What's with you? You're from ShadowClan, you have to find a ThunderClan mate, and all your Clanmates don't know the real you. Why can't I just have the she-cat I want to?" Breezestorm's claws were sliding in and out.

"You want _Blizzardpaw_? You want her over _me_?" Silverpaw snarled.

Breezestorm looked surprised. "What do you mean?" he asked, stepping back. "I –"

"Save it." Silverpaw turned and when she spoke, her voice was raspy. "Get out of my territory. Don't let me ever see you again, because I won't meet you at nights anymore. You can count on it." Without waiting for an answer, she turned and bounded through the forest, her eyes stinging, her heart racing, and her ears burning.

_What is wrong with me? _she thought in despair. _Why, why, WHY?_

She padded into the camp and immediately slunk into the den. Grasspaw and Lightningpaw were there, exchanging news.

"…I know! And then he says, 'That squirrel was fat, but not as fat as _you_!' How untrue is that –" Grasspaw stopped as he spotted Silverpaw. "Oi! Silverpaw! Hello, there!"

Silverpaw didn't answer. She covered her nose with her tail and dropped into her nest.

"Sorry, Grasspaw. Wait a moment." Lightningpaw's pawsteps echoed through the den as he padded over to her. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," she snapped.

Lightningpaw nudged her. "You don't look fine."

"But I am!"

"You're lying. You think I don't know you better?"

"You don't know me at all." It was true.

Lightningpaw let out a sigh. "Fine. If you need me, though, then call me."

Grasspaw snorted. "Yeah, right! _Hoooooney, _if you ever need a tomcat at your side, that would be _me, _beautiful." He snickered and then Silverpaw heard a slap and an "Owwwwww," coming from Grasspaw.

_Leave them be. I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore. _Silverpaw closed her eyes, letting darkness fill her thoughts. Just then, she didn't care about any mission, tomcat, or even life itself.

**A/N: Done, done, and done! How was it? New poll:**

**What do you think of Breezestorm and Blizzardpaw?**

**YOU tell me! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey, sorry about the huge wait! I'm sorry…so many reviews that I can't answer them all! But I'd like to say that I'll take everyone's suggestions to heart. :3 And here is Chapter 12 (finally).**

**Chapter 12**

_T h e _night was terrible. Silverpaw kept her promise and didn't meet Breezestorm again, but she felt like a cold stone had dropped in her stomach. She kept struggling to sleep, and no one was comforting her. She closed her eyes in sadness, but no sleep came.

Finally, she gave up. Picking herself up, she looked around. Lightningpaw, Grasspaw, Meadowpaw, Petalpaw…okay, they were there, and they were sleeping. She continued to pad away and slunk away to the forest. Hurrying, she raced towards the ShadowClan border. _I _have _to meet Breezestorm! I just have to! _She continued to run, and as she got there, she smelled his scent. Warmth flooded through her. _He waited for me! _

But as she got closer, she saw Breezestorm on the other side of the border. He was sniffing and looking around. _He's even crossing the border for me…_Silverpaw felt guilty at yelling at him. He saw her and stiffened.

"Don't worry. I wanted to say –"

Before she could finish, Breezestorm just ran right past her. He seemed to not have noticed her for some reason. She turned around and saw Blizzardpaw and Breezestorm staring at each other with warm eyes.

_Wha…_

Blizzardpaw! That's right! Silverpaw had forgotten to count her in the den! How could she be so stupid? She gawked at the two cats, their gazes locked.

"Breezestorm! Blizzardpaw!" she snapped.

They didn't hear her. But as soon as Breezestorm's gaze went away from Blizzardpaw's he froze. He stared at Silverpaw, his ears flattened. Blizzardpaw turned and crouched, showing her teeth. Both of their eyes were filled with fear.

"S-Silverpaw!" Breezestorm mewed weakly.

Blizzardpaw snarled.

"I think it shouldn't be _you _snarling," she smirked.

Blizzardpaw stopped and stood, her eyes scared.

"I thought so," Silverpaw spat.

Breezestorm shielded Blizzardpaw from Silverpaw's gaze. "Wait a minute. This was all my fault. You can't go on blaming Blizzardpaw –"

Before he could finish, Silverpaw had raced towards him in a blur, swiping a paw across his face. He fell and Blizzardpaw let out a soft squeak of terror. She tried to lean down, but Silverpaw also knocked Blizzardpaw to the ground. This seemed to enrage Breezestorm, and he got up, eyes furious. With a grunt, he hauled himself at Silverpaw, but she was smaller and quicker. She raced under him and kicked him in the stomach. He fell onto his side.

"Stop!" Blizzardpaw demanded. "Stop it! Go, Breezestorm, run!" As she said this, Breezestorm threw her an anguished look and raced away.

"That's right, traitor! Go on!" Silverpaw spat.

Blizzardpaw stared at her. "Please, Silverpaw –"

"You expect me to forgive you?"

Blizzardpaw met her gaze. "No. There's nothing to forgive. I want you not to speak of this."

Silverpaw snorted, but she knew she wouldn't, even though it had infuriated her. She would never betray Breezestorm, and she didn't know why.

"Have Lightningpaw. Have Grasspaw or Meadowpaw. Just leave me alone with Breezestorm. _Please_." Blizzardpaw glanced hopefully at her denmate.

"No way!" snarled Silverpaw. "I'll leave you alone on one condition. _Don't meet Breezestorm again_."

Blizzardpaw's jaw dropped. "No, Silverpaw, you have to understand –"

"I don't!" Silverpaw retorted. "Just don't meet him again! You can't have him, and you know it!" She ran, ignoring Blizzardpaw's terrified and sad gaze following her. _No, no! She can't have Breezestorm! I don't know why, either, but…she just can't have him!_

As she raced back into camp, she bumped into Lightningpaw, who was slinking towards the entrance.

"You!" she snapped.

"Yes, me." He looked surprised. "What were you up to?"

"Blizzardpaw –" Somehow, Silverpaw couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. "I was training with Blizzardpaw."

"At night? You must have had a catfight." Lightningpaw smiled at his joke.

"Yeah. Sure." Silverpaw's heart was pounding and her ears were fiery-hot.

Lightningpaw gazed at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Leave it, will you? You're so nosy!" She flicked her tail and padded away, aware of him staring after her. She heard pawsteps and knew he was following her. But she didn't care. She just kept walking, towards the dirtplace. She knew he wouldn't follow her there. She was right. As she neared it, the pawsteps quieted, and she stayed there for a long time. But then, as she came out, Lightningpaw was still waiting, his tail curled around his paws.

"What's with you?" she demanded.

"I want to know what's wrong!" Lightningpaw insisted.

"_Nothing _is what's wrong," Silverpaw answered. "There. Now go away."

Lightningpaw looked hurt. "I'm just worried."

"Why? I thought you hated me."

Lightningpaw stared at her, his handsome eyes wide. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you made it pretty obvious."

"Oh? Well, I don't hate you. In fact, quite the opposi –" He stopped mid-word.

"What is it?" Silverpaw's heart thumped. _Quite the _opposite? _Was that what he was going to say?_

"Oh, I was saying, quite the oppo…" Lightningpaw shook his head. "What does it matter anymore? My warrior assessment is tomorrow. Actually, Maplestar said I'm becoming a warrior tomorrow."

"Good for you." Silverpaw meant it, but it came out sounding insincere.

"When will you be a warrior?" Lightningpaw asked.

"Anyone call for a taco?"

They both turned to see Grasspaw padding towards them.

"What's a taco?" Silverpaw asked curiously.

"Uh…I don't know. I made it up." Grasspaw shrugged. "What are you two lovebirds doing?" He gagged, and then shot a repulsive glance at Lightningpaw. "Stay away, you lady-stealer!" He clawed vigorously at Lightningpaw's pelt.

Silverpaw stepped back. They could settle that matter. But as she walked away, sudden tiredness fell over her. She walked back to her den and sat down, letting herself go to sleep, trying to forget everything that had just happened.

…

When she awoke, the Clan was already in the clearing. Lightningpaw and Grasspaw were on the Highledge. _Oh, it's the ceremony, _Silverpaw thought.

"Lightningstrike! Lightningstrike! Grassheart! Grassheart!"

_I missed it! _Silverpaw gritted her teeth. She had missed the ceremony of her two new friends. Great.

Lightningstrike and Grassheart hurried down from the Highledge. Both of them padded towards Silverpaw. _Confession time._

"You missed it!" Grassheart immediately yowled.

"She was tired." Lightningstrike shot him a stern glare. "Do you like our names?"

"Er – yeah. Sure. Uh-huh." Silverpaw nodded, maybe a little too energetically.

Lightningstrike studied her for a moment. "You also missed my speech," he told her.

"What was it?" _He made a speech! Mouse dung!_

Grassheart sniffed disdainfully and padded away.

"Congratulations, Silverpaw!" yowled Lakesong from far off. Then, her foster mother turned and padded towards the warrior den, snickering slightly. More cats congratulated Silverpaw, and she turned to Lightningstrike in confusion and annoyance.

"Okay. What did you do?" she snapped.

Grassheart suddenly poked his head into the conversation. "You know what he did? He did this all without my permission, okay? It was totally not cool with me. I was about to give him a good beat-up, I tell you. Maybe even claw him across the nose, but _nooooooo, _he was going all crazy and he finally said something at the end that will _never _get him a taco _ever, _even I don't know what it means –"

"Stop!" Lightningstrike pushed him away. He stared straight at Silverpaw. "I told the whole Clan, Silverpaw – and this is the truth…" He took a deep breath, his expression extremely serious. "I told the Clan that I was in love…with _you_."

**A/N: Uh-oh! Now what? Comments! Reviews! Ready yourself for an EXPLOSION! (Not literally)**

**Poll:**

**What is your thought now?**

**a. Orca, I hate you! You are the meanest person ever!1111!11 *freak out***

**b. Orca, I love you! *cuddle* **

**c. Um…okay?**

**d. I don't care. **

**e. Change it now! (With…)**


End file.
